


Bucky Moves In

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Moving In Together, NSFW, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: Just a little something that I've had rolling around in my head and I wanted to say thank you for being an amazing person! I love ya Bucky!!! I hope you like it!(Also...may or may not be continuing this...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canadian_BuckBeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/gifts).



Today was the day. Sai had extended Bucky an invitation to join her at the fancy island mansion off the mainland where she spent a majority of her time with her numerous companions. Bucky had always sort of wondered about Sai’s mysterious island home, she’d seen some pictures and honestly it seemed more of a fantastical paradise than someplace she would live. But Bucky needed a new place to stay, some place relaxed and where she didn’t have to worry about anything, so when Sai had offered her a place to stay, she couldn’t really think of a good reason to turn it down.

 

Right now one of Sai’s companions, Sebastian he said his name was, drove the boat expertly through the water towards the island. He’d been such a gentleman, helping her with her things and making sure she was comfortable before pulling away from the dock. She had been surprised to see the demon butler fully dressed in his black butler outfit complete with tail coat standing at the dock with a pleasant smile on his handsome face. It wasn’t a long ride, she could already see the island, and the frankly, massive brick faced mansion situated on top of it.

 

Bucky’s eyes went wide, Sai lived there? How was she able to afford something like that? It looked so elegant, surrounded by lush foliage and perfectly trimmed trees. Maybe she would have to start paying rent, there was no way she could just stay rent free like Sai had told her. Sebastian seemed to sense the direction of her thoughts and chuckled, talking over the hum of the engine.

 

“We’re self sustainable. Using the tides and the winds as well as the sunlight to pay for our energy needs, we produce so much excess energy that the electric companies pay us. Many of us have jobs of our own for our own spending money. So don’t even think about paying any rent. Lady Sai will outright refuse it.” He grinned, pulling up alongside the dock where she caught sight of a familiar face lounging leisurely on the trunk of a car.

 

“Loki. I’m surprised she sent you.” Sebastian grinned, tying the boat up so it wouldn’t drift away with the tides, the trickster god shrugging and giving a smirk. “I wasn’t really doing anything else. Besides Edge wasn’t exactly appreciative of some of my pranks this morning and she thought it best I step outside until he cooled down. I believe he’s taking a lap around the perimeter.” Something about the glint in the dark haired god told Bucky that his pranking of Edge didn’t stop at the interior of the mansion.

 

Sebastian started unloading her things, Loki reaching out and helping her onto the sturdy dock with a pleasant smile on his face. “And you must be the infamous Bucky that has our sweet little Sai all in a tizzy. She would have come down to meet you but she got caught up in the kitchen with Grillby.” Sebastian chuckled, loading her things into the trunk of the car with ease.

 

“I’m guessing she probably is being punished for skipping out on doing dishes again?” Loki nodded, his smirk widening. “And I’m also guessing you were part of that reason she skipped out on doing them as well.” Sebastian quirked a brow as Loki winked, eyes full of mischief.

 

“She said she was bored. So, we went and did something fun instead.” Sebastian sighed and shook his head which made Loki snicker. “Well perhaps next time you can wait until she’s finished her chores and perhaps make sure you do yours as well. We all have to pull our weight around here. Now Miss Bucky, if you would follow us?” He held open the back door for her while Loki got into the front passenger seat.

 

Bucky got into the back of the car, wondering silently just how many companions Sai actually had. She knew about Gaster and Grillby, but these others she hadn’t known were part of Sai’s relationships as well. Bucky quickly became entranced with the drive up to the mansion, seeing the lush trees and plants, plenty of them bearing fruits as well as brilliant colorful flowers. It really looked like it had come right out of some sort of paradise brochure.

 

She saw a giant silvery dog lounging in the sunlight in the middle of the courtyard, long flowing fur shimmering with every breath. “Well seems Lord Sesshomaru is enjoying the nice day.” Sebastian sighed in annoyance, parking the car when the dog didn’t seem inclined to move out of the way. Bucky wondered if his fur was as soft as it looked and if he would mind her petting him. She had to fight back the urge to scratch his belly as he rolled over onto his side, eyeing Sebastian with a look of indifference, one that the butler returned.

 

“When you’re done sunbathing you can go and check the perimeter.” The dog scoffed with a snarl, “The doctor has set up the security system already. I will not be doing anything but enjoying my time off.” The soft rumble of Sesshomaru’s voice caught Bucky off guard, seeing the shared look of annoyance between Sebastian and Sesshomaru. “Fine. Enjoy the rest of your day. Bucky, allow me to show you into the kitchen. Sai is excited to see you. Loki will take your things to your room.” Loki nodded, grabbing her things and going inside the mansion, the large double doors opening to reveal an elegant looking foyer.

 

She could see a few people milling around, recognizing a few faces, including some of Sai’s human friends that lived here in their own wings with their own companions. Sebastian led her towards an archway where she could hear Sai’s voice talking with a couple of others, the smell of something delicious reaching her nose. “If you didn’t want me to eat it then you should’ve put it away where I couldn’t reach it. I couldn’t help myself.” Bucky saw Sai sitting at the counter, looking at Grillby who rolled his eyes, a soft smile playing at his mouth as he cooked.

 

“We did put it high enough for you not to reach my dear but it seems we forgot to take into account your determination when it comes to chocolate. Perhaps next time we’ll have to put it in a lock box.” Gaster leaned down and kissed her shoulder tenderly which made Sai giggle.

 

Sai’s gaze caught Bucky’s and a bright smile came over her face. “Hey! You made it!” Sai got off the stool and came over to Bucky, wrapping her up in a friendly hug. “Yeah I did! I love your house! I had no idea that it would be so big…how many people live here?” Bucky asked as Sai stepped back, linking arms and leading her towards the counter. “I honestly don’t even know anymore. My wing has about twenty people including myself but I don’t keep track of the others who live here. They normally stick to their own wings. We’ve got yours all set up and ready to go for you but I figured you might be hungry so we made some lunch!”

 

Grillby eyed Sai from the stove and she rolled her eyes. “Okay, Grillby made lunch but I tried to help.” The flame elemental chuckled and shook his head, plating up a couple of burgers and French fries on a pair of plates, setting them in front of her and Bucky. “Thank you. I am pretty hungry. And these smell amazing.” Grillby grinned, Gaster excusing himself to go work on something in his lab, giving Sai a kiss before leaving.

 

“Alright so tell me all about your trip! I want to hear all about what you’ve been up to!” Sai grinned, Bucky launching into everything that had been going on, catching up with her friend while Grillby excused himself. They were just getting into it when Sai’s attention was diverted, Edge holding a snickering Loki by the collar and wearing a pink set of armor. Sai gave a sigh, “Sorry. I have to deal with this. I’ll be back in a bit.” Sai walked out with the skeleton and the god in tow, both looking a little sheepish from the glare she sent their way.

 

Bucky was left alone to her own devices in the kitchen, finishing up her meal while she waited for Sai to return. “Hey. You must be what all the hubbub is all about.” Came a smooth drawling voice which made her jump in surprise. A skeleton monster wearing an orange hoodie leaned up against the counter, stealing one of her fries from her plate.

 

“Uh, yeah I guess so. I’m Bucky.” She introduced herself, extending her hand for him to shake, a flush crossing her cheeks that she hoped he wouldn’t notice. “Papyrus, but most everyone else calls me Stretch. Keeps me from getting mixed up with Edge.” He shook her hand, stealing another fry and popping it into his mouth. Her heart fell a little bit. Oh, he must be one of Sai’s companions then. “Hey keep an eye out for Grillby will ya?” He grinned while he moved towards the pantry in the back, opening up the doors to grab several bottles of honey and shoving them into his pocket.

 

When he was full up he came back out as if he’d never done anything wrong and gave her a wink. “Thanks sweetheart. I gotta go stash these before he finds out, I’ll see ya around.” He disappeared in a faint flash of orange just as Sai was coming back. “Sorry about that. Seems the two of them got into it again. Anyways, you ready to go check out your room? I can give you a bit of a tour?” Sai beamed, looking absolutely ecstatic. Bucky couldn’t help but smile back, matching her enthusiasm as they linked arms and Sai showed her towards the stairs to the second floor.

 

“Your wing is right next to mine so if you need anything you can always find me there or at least one of the companions will know where I’m at.” Sai gestured to the massive double doors to the right of the stairs, one opened to show a large common room where voices came out of, talking and laughing with one another. She wondered if Stretch had managed to smuggle his honey bottles inside one of the rooms as Sai brought her to another set of double doors just a little ways down the hall.

 

“You can feel free to change whatever you want, make it feel like home to you. Just ask anyone if you need anything or need help with redecorating.” Sai rambled a bit about different aspects of the house as she opened up the doors to Bucky’s wing, the natural light catching her off guard. It didn’t look as large as Sai’s but she was surprised to see Stretch lounging on a couch lazily.

 

“Oh! Hey Stretch. Is this where you’ve been holing up lately?” Sai seemed just as surprised as Bucky at seeing Stretch. “Yeah sorry. Nobody was using it so I figured I’d chill here. Guess I’ll have to find somewhere else now huh?” Bucky was confused looking between Sai and Stretch. “Why don’t you stay in Sai’s wing with the others?” She asked without thinking making Sai laugh.

 

“No no no. He and I…he’s not one of my companions. He just sort of showed up here about a week or two ago out of the blue looking for a place to stay.” Stretch got up off the couch and stood in front of the girls, a smirk on his face as he looked at Bucky. Hoping that he wouldn’t see the way her eyes lit up with the revelation. He didn’t belong to Sai. Or anyone else it seemed.

 

“Well if he has nowhere else to go he can stay here? I don’t know what I’m going to do with all these rooms.” Bucky blurted out, earning a surprised look from Stretch that quickly turned back into that smug look of his. “Thanks. I appreciate it sweetheart.” There was a loud bang that came from Sai’s wing and she sighed again. “Duty calls. Please make yourself at home Bucky. Stretch, be good to her will ya? I’ll see you later!” Sai quickly ran back towards her wing, closing the door behind her, leaving Bucky and Stretch alone. “So, roomie. How do you feel about grabbing a bite to eat with me?” He nodded towards the coffee table where several honey flavored snacks were laid out.

 

Bucky and Stretch started to spend a whole lot of time together over the next couple weeks. She really enjoyed his company, his puns were pretty great and he was always trying to hide his growing stash of honey bottles from Grillby. She didn’t see Sai very much as she was tried to spend time with her various companions, but it was still nice to have Stretch around. They were taking a walk through the gardens after a very successful heist, their pockets full of their stolen goodies. Stretch chuckled at a well-placed pun, drinking straight from the honey bottle as the sun started to dip down over the water. He led her to the comfortable outdoor couch that was placed just for the purpose of viewing the sunset, flopping down and patting the space next to him for her to sit.

 

“Things were boring around here before you showed up you know.” He eyed her from the corner of his socket as she sat down, pulling her legs up under her on the couch, munching on her stolen snacks. The confession caught her off guard, a blush crossing her cheeks as she tried to avoid his gaze. “No really. I mean it. You’re fun, smart and you have great taste in sweets. This place can get kind of stuffy but having you around. Oh, you’ve got something…” He used his thumb to brush away a stray crumb from the corner of her lip.

 

He looked at her, sockets widening as the sun sparked across her eyes. “Wow…you’re…wow…” He whispered and she blushed even more, embarrassed at the way he was looking at her, noticing that he hadn’t removed his hand from her cheek. And noticing that she didn’t want him to move it away either. She felt herself being drawn to him, leaning in with him until he finally closed the distance between them in a soft kiss. Her heart soared as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. It took her breath away.

 

When they broke for air a faint orange flush on Stretch’s cheekbones, a deep red on hers. “Wow…” She breathed, a soft smile crossing their faces as they both let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah. Wow. Wanna do it again?” He smirked, cupping her cheek, thumb running over her skin. Oh yes she did. Very much. Bucky was positive she was going to really enjoying living here now.


	2. Bucky Tries Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes the next step in her relationship with Stretch! (Thank you so much for commissioning the next chapter in this! I hope you like it!)

Bucky had been living here at the mansion for a couple months now, mostly settled in, met a majority of Sai’s other companions and was really enjoying spending time with Stretch. He was respectful and didn’t want to push the boundaries too much, just talking, hugging, sweet kisses that left her heart racing in her chest. She was starting to want more though. But she was so nervous, she hadn’t really done anything more with anyone than some heavy make out sessions. She’d been fretting so much about it that she started to pull a little bit away from Stretch. She hoped that he didn’t notice as the more she thought about it the more she started to worry, ending up in a vicious cycle of self doubt.

 

One of the things she looked forward to was having breakfast downstairs with Sai and a majority of her companions. She yawned, coming down into the kitchen after smelling the delicious breakfast, knowing that Grillby was the one who must’ve cooked this morning. Sebastian’s cooking was far more technical and clean (for lack of a better word) whereas Grillby’s was more savory and often with a bit of a smokey aftertaste.

 

There had been more than one cooking competition between the two since she’d been there and she and Sai had been more than willing judges at each one. Speaking of, Sai was currently sitting at the table, curled up in Loki’s lap, the two of them smirking and laughing at a joke, playing off of one another until Gaster came over to her and kissed her, making her shut up for a moment until Loki whispered something into her ear that made her burst out laughing again. “You two are incorrigible I swear.” Gaster rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Sai, hand on her thigh as he handed her some coffee.

 

“Good morning Bucky. I trust you slept well? May I make you something to drink?” Sebastian greeted her, Sai’s gaze flicking to her with a happy grin. “Good morning. Some coffee please? Breakfast smells great Grillby.” Grillby winked, giving the sign for “Thank You” while putting a plate full of food in front of her as she sat across from Sai. Sebastian gave her some coffee and a napkin.

 

“Hey Bucky! How’s it going?” Sai greeted sipping from her own cup as she leaned against Loki who nuzzled against her throat, planting a soft kiss there, making Bucky twinge a little with jealousy at how comfortable Sai was with all of her companions. She wished she could be like that with Stretch, but she pushed it aside. “It’s going good. How are you?”

 

The two started talking, the rest of the chatter in the kitchen with Sai’s companions not really over taking so they could talk comfortably. Eventually some filed out but Gaster, Grillby and Loki remained, Sebastian even sticking around to help with dishes. Edge popped in for only a moment before seeing Loki smirking over Sai’s shoulder and leaving in a huff which made him snicker and Sai giving him a look.

 

Bucky and Sai were discussing some of the plans for renovating Bucky’s wing, making it her own when Stretch wandered in. The two of them shared an awkward look, Stretch grabbing a bottle of honey from the cabinet which earned an annoyed look from both Grillby and Sebastian while Bucky started to pick at her breakfast. Sai looked between the two, Bucky hoping that she wouldn’t pick up on what was going on but she had a way of perceiving things.

 

Probably because she lived with so many personalities, Bucky figured. “Hey Sai? Can I talk to you a bit?” Stretch asked, catching Bucky off guard, her insecurities coming up to the surface. Sai nodded and hopped off of Loki, the god reaching out and pinching her rear which made her yelp and stick her tongue out at him playfully as she went into the large walk in pantry with Stretch talking among one another quietly.

 

Gaster excused himself, probably to work on something in the lab in the sub basement, taking a large mug of coffee with him, muttering something to Grillby who smirked with a tinge of blue to his cheeks and glanced towards Sai. “You doing okay? Looking a little down there Bucky.” Loki leaned forward, snacking off of Sai’s plate. Bucky nodded and gave her best customer service smile which made him smirk knowingly.

 

“Uh-huh. You know you should never try to kid a kidder. Doesn’t usually work as well as you might think.” Bucky blushed and ducked her head, glancing out of the corner of her eye to see Sai give Stretch a hug and a pat on the shoulder before returning back to Loki, grabbing his hand and whispering something into his ear that made him grin and jump up, picking her up over his shoulder which made her giggle. “Sebastian, Grillby.” Sai smiled over Loki’s shoulder as the other two got some sort of hint and followed her out, leaving Stretch alone with Bucky.

 

“Hey.” Stretch hung around the counter, looking nervous almost as he took a pull of the honey bottle. “Hey.” She replied a little shorter than she intended it to sound, picking around her plate, too nervous and stressed out to really want to eat anything now. “You…uhm…I mean…Are you finished eating?” He finished lamely, reaching for her plate as well as Sai’s.

 

Bucky nodded and let him take the plates, scraping off the excess food into the bin and dropping them into the sink with the rest of the dishes that Sebastian hadn’t finished yet. “Do you need some help? I can wash?” She asked, trying to bridge that gap she’d felt between him and her, her fault of course. She just wasn’t sure how to continue or if she wanted to continue…no she did. Stretch gave her a smile and nodded, grabbing a dish towel and stepping aside as she got up to start washing.

 

They were quiet for a while as they washed the dishes together, Bucky looking at him out of the corner of her eyes, curious to know what he and Sai had talked about but not wanting to ask. “I really like you Bucky. As in _really_ like you.” He confessed out of the blue a faint orange flush to his cheeks, a faint blush coming to hers in response to the confession, nearly dropping the plate into the water.

 

“I…I want to make it official between us…if you’re interested in me that way? It’s okay if you’re not because I mean we can just keep doing what we’re doing-“ Bucky cut him off with a sudden kiss which caught him off guard for only a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in and deepening the kiss. Her heart hammering in her chest as something changed, shifted between them. She pulled away only slightly for a breath of air, looking into his sockets and licking her lips with a flush to her cheeks.

 

“Wow…so I take it as a yes?” Stretch smirked softly, leaning in when she gave a soft little nod, the skeleton closing the distance between them again. He took her breath away, hands reaching to her hips and lifting her up onto the counter, Bucky wrapping her legs around his waist and drawing him closer as her hands rested on his shoulders, tongues dancing around one another in the heated kiss. She felt his hands trace the line of her curves, sending pleasant thrills down her spine as she gave a soft mewl, making Stretch pull away slightly out of breath from the kiss.

 

“Bucky, I don’t want to push you into doing something. IF this is as far as you want to go…I’m really okay with that. I just want to be with you.” Bucky swallowed a little bit nervously, she did want more, had wanted more for a while but she just didn’t know. She hadn’t done it before…but she wanted to with him. He was just trying to respect her as a person which made her feel even better about making the choice, maybe that was why she’d been pushing him away?

 

Maybe she just didn’t understand his intentions, afraid to misread things between them. Afraid to be hurt. Stretch’s hands moved over her thighs, waiting for her answer patiently. “I want more…please?” She breathed softly and traced the line of his sternum over his hoodie. “But…But it’s…you know…” She sputtered, glancing away from him in embarrassment as his sockets went wide for a second only to soften and pick up her chin with his thumb and finger, a soft smile on his face.

 

“I’ll be gentle, I promise. But if it gets too much just say something and I’ll stop.” He reassured her, thumb tracing the curve of her lips tenderly, sending her heart fluttering. Stretch wrapped an arm around her waist drawing her close to him and with a wink they were back in her bedroom, Stretch leaning her back on the bed tenderly. Bucky gulped nervously as he hovered over her, the sunlight lazily filtering through the sheer curtains of the bedroom, casting a sort of magical light over the room, soft shadows cast over Stretch’s bones that only heightened his attractive features. “You’re sure about this?” He breathed, looking at her with slight hesitation, ready to back off as soon as she said so. But she was ready, more than ready for this.

 

“I’m sure.” She whispered back at him, not wanting to disturb the moment any more than she had to, Stretch capturing her lips in a kiss, deep and passionate. His hands roaming softly over her sides as he settled himself between her legs. He moved slow, learning the curves and dips of her body, never breaking the kiss as his tongue traced the line of her lips.

 

She gasped softly as he hooked his thumbs under the hem of her shirt, his rough phalanges running over her stomach as he pushed her shirt further up, exposing her top half to him as he pulled it over her head. His kisses started to move over her jaw, soft and lingering as he kissed along her throat, her shoulder, between the valley of her breasts, fingers making quick work of her bra as he palmed gently at her breasts. Bucky sighed with pleasure from his soft, tender touches as he kissed further down over her stomach. He was so sweet, sending her heart thumping in her chest.

 

“Hahhh…Paps…” She breathed, earning a soft hum from him. He loved it when she called him by his real name, always in private, very intimate. He wandered further down, hands sliding down over her sides with feather light touches to hook the top of her waistband, flicking his gaze up to her in silent askance, Bucky lifting her hips slightly for him to pull her pants and panties off, letting the fabric slip off the edge of the bed onto the floor with a soft thump. Leaving her exposed to him completely as he took a moment to take her in.

 

“Wow…Bucky, you’re beautiful…” He smiled softly, reaching behind him and pulling his hoodie over his head the way guys do, revealing his skeleton underneath, leaving Bucky intrigued with the way his bones looked, the intricacies of his spine, his ribs, the way everything moved without muscles and tendons. “You can touch if you want sweetheart.” He encouraged, seeing her wandering eyes with a soft smile on his face, leaning over her again as her hands traced the lines of his ribs. They had a strange mixture of smooth and rough texture that intrigued her. Bucky’s fingertips trailing down to his floating ribs, earning a soft inhale of breath from Stretch. Her hand wrapped around it and gave it a gentle stroke which made him moan softly above her.

 

 

Who knew bones could be sensitive like this? Bucky experimented, allowing her fingers to roam over his bones, stroking his spine as his hips jerked slightly in response. “H-hold on there…we’ve only just started. Keep that up and it’ll be over before you know it.” He chuckled softly which made her blush, Stretch kissing her tenderly a moment before moving down further on the bed between her thighs, orange tongue snaking out from behind his teeth to lick at her slit slowly, making her mewl and gasp.

 

His tongue moved over her clit, circling and tasting as she instinctively placed her hand on the back of his skull. Oh his tongue! Her breathing stuttered in her throat as he slowly worked her into a lather, tongue just barely dipping between her slick folds, teasingly until she thought she couldn’t take it anymore. Finally with a soft growl his tongue pushed inside of her entrance as she gasped and moaned feeling his tongue explore her from within, one of his hands moving to her clit, rubbing it in small expert circles.

 

“P-Paps! Ahhhnnn…Oh Papy…” She moaned as she felt a coil being to build with every stroke of his tongue and hand. She arched off the bed, her free hand moving to cover her noises only to be removed by his, lacing his fingers with hers as he continued to eat her out. That pressure continued to build and build until finally it snapped, making her cry out as she came over his tongue, Stretch allowing her to ride out her climax on his face as she panted and moaned, legs quivering.

 

Bucky leaned back against the bed as he licked his mouth clean of her juices with a soft sound of contentment, seeming pleased with himself as he kissed back up over her body, licking and kissing over her skin to her lips in a hungry kiss. She could feel something warm and stiff rub against her slick folds, a hint of nervousness as she wondered if it would even fit. It was thick and long and twitching as he rolled his hips over her.

 

“Please Papy, I’m ready…” She breathed and he gave a slight nod in response, positioning his tip at her entrance and slowly pushing in, stretching her out. He moved slow, careful not to cause any unnecessary harm to her as much as possible. She winced slightly as he came upon her barrier, Stretch kissing her lovingly, not moving while she adjusted. “Only hurts for a moment sweetheart. I promise. Are you ready?” He asked softly, forehead pressed to hers as she nodded, a sharp intake of breath and tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as he broke through her barrier.

 

He kissed and caressed as he waited for her to give him the go ahead to move again, Bucky shuddering slightly as the pain started to ebb away. Finally she rotated her hips in encouragement, Stretch starting to move slowly inside of her. Stars! She’d never imagined it could feel like this! He held her close to him as he set an easy pace, his mouth leaving sweet kisses over her skin as she moaned and sighed in pleasure. Her body arching up into his embrace, starting to get more and more into a rhythm with him, moving together as one.

 

Her fingers scrabbled at his back as she felt him start to pick up the pace more as she grew more comfortable with him inside of her. Stretch angled his hips slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist so he could go deeper, letting him hit against a spot inside of her that sent her level of pleasure skyrocketing. “Hah! There! Oh stars! There! Papyrus!” Stretch whispered sweet nothings to her as he continued to thrust in that same spot, driving her wild as her moans reached new heights.

 

She was so close already as Stretch panted softly, hot breath rushing over her skin as he groaned, feeling her walls flutter around him. His tongue licked the line of her throat, teeth nipping at her ear softly as he continued to rut into her. “That’s it sweetheart…just let go…I’m close…” He breathed at her ear, sending that final thrill down her spine that snapped the coil that had wound so tightly, Bucky nearly screaming in pleasure as she came around him. Stretch’s thrusts didn’t stop, only turning wild and jerky as he chased his own completion, coming shortly after she did with a growl, filling her with stream after thick stream of his magic, some of it globing out and dripping down onto the bed under them.

 

He started to slow his thrusts, letting them ride out their highs together as he kissed and caressed her body, hands roaming over her body to soothe her. “Stars…Bucky…How do you feel?” He asked, slight concern in his eyes as he looked her over. “Great...I feel amazing.” She smiled, and she did. It was everything she thought it would be and more. She was a little sore but she felt amazing nonetheless. Stretch chuckled softly as he kissed her again, cupping her cheek in his hand and stroking his thumb over her skin.

 

“Come on, I’ve got something that’ll help with the soreness.” He gave a soft groan as he pulled out of her, Bucky giving a slight whine at the loss. Stretch picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, turning on the bath and looking under the cabinets where all sorts of toiletries were stored in perfect organization, grabbing a bath bomb from a collection in a basket and dropping it into the water, filling the bathroom with a soft flowery scent of lavender. He eased her into the bathtub, the warm water soothing her sore muscles, taking a spot behind her as he massaged her hips and thighs under the water.

 

Bucky leaned up against him with a soft smile on her face, enjoying his caring touch. They just sat there in the water for a long time in silence, afraid to ruin the perfection of the moment. After a while they started to talk amongst one another, softly, tenderly, until the conversation turned towards what had happened between them lately. “I’m sorry I was pushing you away like I was. I was worried about so many things, like whether you really liked me for me or if I could ever do this with you and everything else. I just…” She shook her head and he chuckled softly, kissing her shoulder and washing her down slowly.

 

“It’s okay. I just wanted to give you your space. I didn’t want to push you or anything.” Bucky nuzzled into him, thanking him quietly. “So, what did you and Sai talk about earlier?” She asked with a little bit of embarrassment at the question. “Actually, we talked about you. I asked her what I could do to help you feel more comfortable and asked some advice about asking you out.She basically just told me to go for it. So I did.” He flushed a little bit and scratched his skull idly. Bucky giggled softly, of course Sai would say something like that. She leaned against him and smiled, totally relaxed in his arms as he held her close to him. She was so happy right now. Things were certainly looking up, she’d have to thank Sai the next time she saw her…but that could wait…she was content to stay right where she was…


	3. Bucky Goes On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes on a date with Stretch and has some fun!

Bucky was enjoying spending some time on the beach with Sai, getting some sun on one of the glorious days. The sun, the waves, the nice breeze that rolled in over the ocean. “Look at that amazing view.” Sai mused, looking over her sunglasses at some of her companions swimming in the ocean with a smirk on her face. Bucky laughed softly and shook her head, glancing over at her bonefriend Stretch who was lounging at the bar talking with Loki as Grillby came over with a drink for Sai and Bucky.

 

‘I think the view is gorgeous.’ Grillby signed and leaned down and gave Sai a kiss that left her flushed with a smile on her face. “Thank you for the drinks.” Bucky raised a glass and Grillby gave a nod in return, settling in beside Sai on the lounge chair, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close as he watched the others in the water. Edge was currently trying to prove that he had the best sand castle while the others looked on with only slight annoyance when Loki came over and destroyed the castle. Which lead to a tussle between the two yet again.

 

Sai rolled her eyes as she got up, Grillby getting up with her, hand on her waist as she went to break up the fight. “It’s never boring around here is it?” Stretch drawled as he came up next to Bucky, kissing her cheek with a smile. Bucky leaned into him with a smile, wincing as Sai ended up getting tackled accidentally. Ended the fight really quick when Grillby and several others flared up angrily at Edge and Loki.

 

“Never. So what’s on the agenda today?” Bucky asked, leaning up against Stretch who rubbed her back idly, watching as Sai got back up and started to run into the water, Grillby laughing and watching as she successfully dunked Loki under the water. “Hmmm…Maybe just lounge about, take a nice afternoon nap…” Stretch stole a sip from her drink as the two of them watch Sai initiate a game of chicken with some of her other companions.

 

“You mean what we do every day?” Bucky smiled and looked up at him and he chuckled. “Well we could switch it up if you want. How about a date?” Stretch seemed to have a flush over his cheek bones as he looked at her. “I mean we haven’t really had one since we…got together. Seems only right that I make up for that. If you want to.” Bucky nodded with excitement a smile on her face, all of Sai’s escapades forgotten as she focused her attention on Stretch.

 

“I- I would love that. What would you like to do?” Stretch’s smirk widened and he shook his head, pulling out a bottle of honey that was in his pockets, taking a pull on it. “No. It’s a secret. Just be ready by like, six?” He asked and she nodded, Stretch leaning over and giving her a quick kiss before getting up. “Good. See you in a few hours.” He winked and he was gone.

 

Sai had finished her game and was greeted with a towel by Sebastian while Grillby followed her up as she took a seat next to Bucky. “What’s got you all flustered?” She smiled and Bucky cleared her throat, Grillby using his fingers to dry Sai’s hair. “Stretch just asked me out on a date. Like a first date. Tonight.” Sai gasped and jumped in surprise happily. “Oh my gosh really?! That’s so great! Oh! What’re you going to wear? How are you doing your hair?” Sai was ready to go on a tirade of questions until Grillby placed his hand over her mouth, shutting her up before she could keep going.

 

“I don’t know yet. He just asked me. Would you mind helping me pick something out? I mean if you’re not busy anyways.” Sai nodded enthusiastically behind Grillby’s hand. “Oh let’s go right now! Make it sort of like a spa day or something! Loki! Spa day!” She called out and the god of mischief popped up from the water with a grin a mile wide as he got out and Bucky had to admit that Sai had excellent taste in companions as she watched the god get out of the water coming up to them and giving Sai a kiss.

 

“Spa day? Now that sounds delightful. And what’s the special occasion?” He grinned as he dried himself off with a towel, Sai’s eyes wandering before she caught herself and smiled, removing Grillby’s hand from her mouth so she can speak. “Bucky has a date! So let’s go. And yes Grillby you can come to. It’s your day after all.” She smiled and got up, taking Bucky with her, linking arms while the guys followed along behind her.

 

“Alright should we check out your closet or mine? I’ve got tons of things you can wear, do you wanna go sweet and flirty or should we go saucy?” Sai waggled her eyebrows and Bucky rolled her eyes with a smile. “Let’s just go sweet. Not entirely sure I’m ready for what you consider to be saucy. I’ve been inside your closet.” Sai giggled and shared a look with her other companions who smirked.

 

“Oh fine. We’ll work you up to that but we’ll start off small today. Come on, I think I’ve got a couple of really cute outfits that’ll work for you.” She guided Bucky into the large fabric room, seeing Sesshomaru in his human form fiddling with some fabric on a mannequin. “Sebastian just finished a couple of summer dresses and I think there’s one that would look great on you. You can borrow my shoes that will go with it too.” Sai greeted Sesshomaru with a kiss, looking at the fabric he was working with, while Grillby went and grabbed a couple of dresses from a drawer.

 

“I think this’ll look great for our date next time. Sebastian has been teaching me about the tea ceremony in preparation. You should wear your armor too.” She winked and he gave a soft chuckle at her double meaning, eyeing her as she went over to Bucky and the others. “Sorry. So, these dresses. What do you think? Personally I like this one.” She held up a soft cream colored sundress that would come to Bucky’s knees. It had a nice little pattern sewn in the bottom, and the straps…it was really perfect.

 

“Wow…I can’t wear this!” Bucky protested and Sai shook her head with a smile. “Of course you can! It’ll be perfect for you! Plus there’s these really cute flats that’ll work so good with it! And we can do your hair and your make up-“ Grillby silenced her again, sensing another work up and she settled down. Loki smirking as he leaned against the table. “I think it would look great on you Bucky.” Loki added as Bucky looked over the dress again, finally relenting as she took the dress.

 

“Yay! You’re going to look so pretty! Alright, now to get you all spruced up. Loki, you get the stuff from my room and set it up in the commons and we will be right up.” Sai smiled up at him, squeaking softly when he pinched her rear and took off with a wink. “Oh I am so excited for you!” She gathered the dress as well as a couple other ones before taking Bucky by the arm again, Grillby coming along with some clothes of his own.

 

“I’m actually a little nervous about it. Its not like I’ve really done something like this before.” Bucky blushed and Sai gave a soft sigh. “It’s simple. Don’t worry. Just be yourself is all, you’ve already got him hook line and sinker.” Sai winked and Bucky blushed, shushing her as they passed a couple of the other companions in the house. “You know I’m not going to tell you anything else if you keep doing stuff like that.” Bucky teased and Sai shrugged with a twinkle in her eyes.

 

“It’s really fine. Who wouldn’t want to spend time with you? You’re amazing!” Sai smiles at her, the both of them walking into Sai’s common room where Loki had some stuff set up for them, Sebastian there as well. “Ladies. Are you ready to be pampered by the finest hands in the land?” Sai snorted and hopped up into one of the chairs set up for the two of them, two stations set up for pedicures as well as a nail station set between them. Sebastian smiled up at her as she settled into the chair, Bucky taking the one next to her. “Thank you. This is so nice of you.” Bucky was so relaxed by the time they were finished she nearly fell asleep in the chair.

 

Sai on the other hand took the chance to sneak off for some alone time with Grillby, thankfully the rooms were all sound proof. Leaving Bucky with Loki and Sebastian who were taking care of her. “There’s no reason to be worried. Stretch will love spending time with you regardless of what happens. Now get dressed. You can use that spare room over there.” Sebastian nodded towards one of the open rooms, handing her the dress and the pair of shoes now that her nails were dry.

 

“Thank you.” She smiled and hopped off the chair, getting dressed quickly and looking at herself in the mirror. She gave a soft sound of approval as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked great! Sai really did have some good taste, and Loki was surprisingly good at doing her hair. When she emerged, Sebastian was there waiting patiently for her as Loki made his way to Sai’s room. “Are you ready to go? Stretch asked me to take you to meet him.” Bucky nodded, taking his arm as he guided her out towards the gardens. It was a nice night out, the stars were bright, the moonlight casting the place in an almost ethereal look. Sebastian guided her towards the center of the hedge maze to the gazebo in the center, her eyes widening as she saw what Stretch had prepared for them.

 

“Wow…Stretch this is…” She gasped as she looked at the candle lit dinner for two set out in the middle of the gazebo, Stretch not wearing his typical orange pull over but instead a nice dress shirt and a zippered hoodie and some black pants. “You look amazing Bucky. I hope this wasn’t too much?” He actually looked a little flustered with that pale orange glow on his cheekbones. It was adorable. “No no it’s perfect! Papyrus you…you really…wow…” She stumbled over her words a bit in her embarrassment. Stretch smiled at her, pulling out a chair for her.  Sebastian made himself scarce as she took the offered seat, Stretch giving her a quick kiss as he pushed her in and took a seat across from her.

 

“You really look great. Is that a new dress?” He poured her something to drink, looking a little nervous and flustered as she watched him. “Yeah it’s new, thank you. You look pretty good yourself. New hoodie?” Wow…how did this become so awkward all of a sudden? Stretch looked down and straightened it out looking nervous. “Uhm yeah. Yeah, saw it online and thought it looked neat so…I bought it.” He made a face and she couldn’t help the little bit of chuckle that came out. “Yeah so do you feel awkward too? Because I feel awkward.” Stretch chuckled and Bucky nodded as Stretch leaned back in his seat, rubbing at his skull.

 

“Why is it so awkward? I’ve seen you naked on more than one occasion and it’s never been awkward.” Bucky blushed bright red and Stretch laughed again. “Maybe it’s because you’ve seen me naked already. We sort of did this a little backwards you know.” Stretch took a drink and nodded, seeming to relax a little bit now. “I’m sorry. I was just trying to be romantic and everything, do something nice for you.” Stretch sighed and takes a bite of food as Bucky reached over and grabbed his hand.

 

“I love it Papy. Really I do. It’s perfect. And so sweet.” She smiled at him sweetly, the awkwardness seeming to dissipate as he smiled back. It was nice. And sweet. And he seemed so proud of himself for putting it all together. Come to find out he’d even made the dinner himself which surprised her considering the only thing she’d seen him cook before was a corndog in the microwave. It was delicious she had to admit.

 

After a while it was pretty easy to slip into normal conversation, after the initial awkwardness it was really nice. Really really nice. It was…perfect. She couldn’t be happier in this moment. When they were done eating he slid over to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his side, looking up at the stars with her. It was a comfortable silence they shared, Bucky leaning her head on his shoulder with his arm around her. “I love you Bucky.” He hummed out of the blue, catching her off guard.

 

She’d never heard him say that before. Stretch seemed to realize it as well as his face turned bright orange in embarrassment. “Y-you do?” She asked in a small voice that made him look at her with a bit of panic. “Uh…yes? Yes I do? I mean yes, I do. I love you. I’ve just never said it out loud before…” He looked nervous, starting to ramble on without really saying anything until Bucky shut him up with a kiss.

 

“I love you too Papy.” She breathed and he kissed her again with a relaxed smile. “Bed?” He asked when the kiss started getting heated and she nodded with a soft smile in return. “Yes please.” And in an instant they were back in their bedroom together. The two of them ending the night and enjoying their well deserved dessert…


	4. Bucky's Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a little secret to share...

“…Loki knocked him out with some sleeping powder and colored all over his bones in marker. So Edge retaliated when he finally got free and now they’re both grounded.” Sai finished explaining why both the god of mischief and Stretch’s edgier version of him were currently handcuffed to one another and moping in the corner.

 

Bucky snorted and sipped at her coffee. It was never boring around here at the mansion. Especially with all of Sai’s companions. Stretch and Bucky had gotten used to it by now though, they’d been together for a while now, had redecorated their suite and had even managed to survive through Sai’s first heat which admittedly had caught them all off guard including Sai.

 

Sai was doing much better now though, Gaster had squirreled her away during her heat but her entire wing was currently being rebuilt due to the fact that the other males in her wing had to let out their frustrations somehow so she was mostly staying down in the lab these days with Gaster. The two had become inseparable during her heat, even now Bucky could see Sai looking at her watch as if she was eager to get going.

 

Bucky on the other hand was a bundle of nerves. She’d been carrying around a secret. A big one. For a few days now, keeping it even from Sai who seemed to be totally focused on other things these days to notice. She was pregnant. And she’d been so nervous as of late that she couldn’t really focus on anything else. How was she going to tell Stretch? The last conversation that she’d had with him made her worry. When she’d asked him if he ever wanted to have kids he could only really respond with a shrug and a “Perhaps when the time is right.” It didn’t make her worries any less that he might not be as ready.

 

Put her on pins and needles worrying about it. But she didn’t want Sai to worry with her, she had to tell Stretch first anyways. It was the right thing to do. “Don’t worry. You can go. We can hang out later okay?” Bucky smiled and nodded towards Gaster who smirked at Sai and whisked her away again much to several annoyed companions. “You know I almost feel bad for the rest of her companions.” Stretch chuckled next to her as he sipped on his honey bottle, Bucky turning her attention to him with a soft smile.

 

“I mean she has to spend time with all of them at some point and Gaster’s been hoarding her all to himself these last couple weeks. Wonder what happened during her heat that made her so clingy to him all of a sudden.” Bucky shrugged and finished her tea. “She’s always been a little obsessive with him plus he knows how to play the game. Always leaving her wanting more.” Stretch quirked a brow bone in a smirk.

 

“You trying to say I don’t know how to play the game? Should I be learning a trick or two from dear old doc?” He teased and she rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her lips. “Nah. You’ve got plenty of tricks up your sleeves. And I love all of them.” Stretch winked and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. “I could show you a few more tricks if you want me too.” He whispered into her ear and she blushed at the words. She was about to respond when someone placed a hand, or rather a paw, on Stretch’s shoulder. “Hey there. Looks like you’re not feeling bonely anymore eh there Stretch?” Bucky looked up to see a tall, sleek looking fox woman she didn’t recognize.

 

Stretch on the other hand seemed to perk up at the sound of her voice, looking behind him with a lazy grin. “Well well well. Look what the cat dragged back in. Vixen. What are you doing here?” Stretch got up and hugged the extremely attractive fox woman, her tail swishing slowly back and forth. Bucky couldn’t help but feel a little twinge in her chest as she looked the woman over, she wasn’t wearing hardly anything more than what could probably pass for a bathing suit.

 

“Oh you know. Causing trouble. Besides Deacon is driving me nuts at the den. He’s molting and leaving his stupid scales all over the place. You know how sharp those damn things are? Anyways. There was a nice little lull in clients and I figured I’d offer my extremely valuable services here at the mansion.” She winked seductively and Stretch chuckled in response.

 

Something about the way that she acted, so casual and practically oozing sex with every move she made, every easy gesture her paws still on Stretch’s shoulder, all of it set off Bucky’s jealousy. It didn’t help that Stretch didn’t even bother with moving her paw off of him, instead he seemed to have almost forgotten that Bucky was even there in the first place. Stretch and Vixen exchanged a few bad puns, the fox making her feel totally invisible as Stretch laughed heartily.

 

Finally, after what seemed like forever Stretch seemed to remember that Bucky was there and introduced the attractive monster to her. “Oh yeah, Bucky you haven’t met Vixen, yet right? Vix, this is Bucky. Vixen and I go way back. She and I used to be childhood friends when she visited our universe. We used to get into all kinds of trouble growing up.” Vixen looked Bucky over with a sly grin, extending her paw to her as Bucky shook it politely.

 

“Charmed. I’m guessing you’re the one this lazy pile of bones has been spending his time with lately? How cute. I guess he does have a type after all.” Bucky flinched as if she’d been slapped even though Stretch elbowed Vixen in the ribs making the fox pull back and laugh as though she were simply teasing. “Oh, I’m only playing sweetie.” She winked and ran a paw through her long hair that was as silky smooth as the rest of her fur.

 

“Speaking of. How about we have a little play time of our own huh? Like old times?” Vixen licked the side of Stretch’s cheek, Bucky not failing to notice the faint blush on his bones her jealousy and insecurities starting to get the best of her. Who the hell was this woman? And why didn’t Stretch just push her away? She didn’t need to be hanging all over him like this. Bucky’s hands clenched in her lap as she tried to keep her cool.

 

“Maybe some other time. I was just about to spend some time with Bucky actually we -Bucky?” Bucky hopped off her stool and started off towards their room, the tears forming and threatening to fall as she tried to get to the room before they fell. “Bucky wait!” Stretch called after her, his long legs catching up to her shorter ones but she didn’t stop. “Leave me alone. Why don’t you go spend some time with your good friend Vixen?” She spat out with venom dripping in every syllable, not daring to look up at him to show him how hurt she felt right now. How betrayed she felt. Of course, he would do this. She wasn’t anything important to him. She knew her worth. It was stupid to think otherwise.

 

“But-“He started, reaching out to touch her as she pulled away from him sharply. “I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!” She yelled, storming into her wing, slamming the door on his shocked face hard and flopping onto the bed, finally letting her tears fall from her eyes. She should’ve known this would happen. It always did. She wasn’t special. Not to him. Not to anyone. Bucky curled into a tight ball under the covers, sobbing quietly. She didn’t even hear Stretch pop in until she felt him sit on the bed next to her. “What’s the matter sweetheart? Did I do something wrong?” He asked softly, Bucky flinching away from his touch when he tried to comfort her.

 

She wasn’t able to respond through the tears that fell from her eyes but she did flip him off which earned her a soft nervous chuckle from him. “Is this about Vixen?” He asked and Bucky curled tighter at the mention of her name. She hadn’t felt like this since she’d seen him around Muffet, flirting, teasing, sharing something with him that she just didn’t have. Stretch sighed. “She’s all talk Bucky. She and I are friends that’s it. She likes seeing being get all riled up, pushing the limits. There’s a reason she doesn’t live at the mansion. Well that and the fact that she has so many customers that even Sai started to get jealous. So now she only comes to visit Sai every once in a while.”

 

Bucky peeked out slightly from the blanket, looking at him. “Sai?” She asked softly with a sniffle and Stretch nodded. “Yeah. She’s one of Sai’s companions. I met her a couple of times before you came to live here. We’re just friends I promise. And honestly, she’s one of those kinds of friends that you can only really take in small doses. She comes on a little strong for my taste.” She didn’t move totally out from under the blankets but she could tell that he was being sincere.

 

“What kind of work does she do that would make Sai jealous?” She asked and he chuckled. “She’s a professional companion. You know, works for the royal harem of the Lust universe. To put it not so nicely she’s sort of a prostitute sort of thing.” Bucky scowled, ducking back under the covers again angrily. Oh yeah like that was supposed to make it better.

 

“Bucky. Seriously I’ve never done anything with her. She’s not my type. Too forward, too much in general. I don’t understand why you’re so upset?” He sighed with a bit of agitation in his tone and she felt the secret she’d been keeping to herself the past couple days bubbling up to the surface. Bucky pulled back the covers and glared at him with tears running down her cheeks.

 

“Because I’m pregnant Papyrus. That’s why I’m upset! I’m upset because of the way you look at her and how she looks like…like some sort of runway supermodel! And I don’t look like that! Even less now! So if you want to be-“ Bucky was immediately cut off as Stretch hugged her tightly, pulling her to his chest in a way that caught her off guard. “Papy?” She heard him sniffle as he held her close, his words muffled against her shoulder.

 

“What?” She asked and he pulled back, cupping her cheeks and for the first time since she’d known him saw actual tears in his sockets a grin a mile wide plastered on his face. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna be a dad? Are you sure? When did you find out? Why didn’t you tell me? Bucky…” He seemed so happy, pressing a kiss to her forehead and her cheeks. “I-I found out a couple days ago. I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know how you would take it…We hadn’t really discussed it and I…” He cut her off and kissed her lips softly full of love.

 

“Stars Bucky…I love you so much. I really do. You and…and our baby…I am so happy. I can’t even…” He sniffled again, not bothering to wipe away his tears as he pressed his forehead to hers, trembling with emotion. “I’m sorry I made you so upset. I promise, nothing ever has or will happen with anyone but you. I love you. I love you.” He whispered and she couldn’t stay mad at him anymore. He was so sincere, she could see it in his Soul how much he meant it, every word.

 

“I love you too Papy.” And he kissed her lips again, holding her to him in his lap. They sat there together for a good long while, just holding one another, Stretch whispering soft, loving words to her, telling her over and over again how much he loved her and their unborn child. After the initial little bit of shock died down the two of them were curled up in one another’s arms, his hand splayed over her stomach. “I just can’t believe it. I’m the luckiest monster around. Have you told anyone else?” He asked, forehead pressed to hers and she shook her head.

 

“No. I wanted to tell you first.” She spoke softly, curled up against him as he chuckled. “You know Sai is going to freak out when you tell her.” Bucky snorted, watching his hand on her stomach. “Oh I bet she is. But she’s busy with her own stuff. For now, I just want it to be between us.” Stretch nodded, kissing the tip of her nose tenderly. “I’m good with that sweetheart. Just the two of us. Well. Three I suppose now.” He chuckled and she smiled at him, stars she loved this monster. And he loved her. And their child well they were going to be surrounded by love too.


	5. Bucky Answers A Question

Bucky and Sai were lounging about in the gardens, enjoying the absolutely perfect day. “Do you think these are edible?” Sai asked, leaning over to smell a flower that was most definitely not edible. “I swear ever since I got pregnant I just want to eat everything like all the time. But Gaster and Sebastian both have me on a strict diet. I think they’re trying to make me miserable.” She huffed when she pulled herself a way from the flower, Bucky shaking her head.

 

Sai’s heat had served it’s purpose and now she was currently pregnant with a pair of twins that were all thanks to Gaster. She was also engaged. It’d happened so fast Bucky was still a little bit in shock, especially considering that she was not only getting married to Gaster but to her other mate Grillby as well. “Well does Grillby help with the cravings at all?” Bucky asked, her own belly still not quite showing more than a little bump as the two of them walked.

 

Sai rolled her eyes and sighed. “Well he was. Until the other two got to him. Now he’s all about making me all these healthy, vitamin full meals that frankly just don’t hit the spot. Considering I want nothing more than to deep fry just about anything right now.”

 

Bucky snorted and gave Sai’s shoulder a comforting pat as they took a break, sitting down on a bench that overlooked the courtyard. Most everyone of Sai’s companions were still inside fixing and updating the ruined wing, Sebastian in particular was working on something special for her and her new mates. 

 

“How are things going with Stretch and Blue? You know Blue is awful cute. I wouldn’t mind adding him to my little group if he wanted.” Bucky rolled her eyes and shook her head. So greedy. “It’s been good. I mean the two of them have been spending a good amount of time together catching up and everything which is nice for Stretch. And your group is anything but little. You’re going to be a mom, maybe adding another wouldn’t be a good idea right about now.” Sai shrugged nonchalantly, glancing in the direction of the mansion where her wing was. “Maybe. You think that Stretch has been ignoring you lately? You’ve been kinda mopey lately.”

 

How was it that Sai could see right through her all the time? It wasn’t fair. But she wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Stretch to take some time to spend with his brother, just that the last two days he’d been getting up before her and not getting back until she was already in bed. “his answers to her questions were always evasive and left all of the questions she had completely unanswered.

 

“It’s fine. Really. Just you know. Horomones. They drive you a little crazy.” Sai gave a soft groan of agreement, nodding her head. “I know what you mean. You’re lucky you only have the one. It’s like a double dose of crazy on my end.” Bucky and Sai eased back into comfortable silence, listening to the waves crashing on the shore somewhere behind them, birds chirping. Their silence was interrupted by a pair of quickly advancing boots and a beaming small skeleton with stars in his eyes.

 

“Bucky! You are coming with me! Sai, I think Gaster was looking for you. Something about taking your prenatal? Whatever those are.” Sai’s face turned bright red, getting a message that Blue obviously didn’t understand. And to be honest Bucky didn’t really get it either. Regardless, Sai was up and gone before she realized it which made Bucky smile and laugh under her breath.

 

“What are we doing?” She asked as Blue linked arms with her, leading her into the mansion eagerly. “That is a secret! But don’t worry it’ll all be made clear very soon!” His enthusiasm was infectious as he led her towards her wing where Sebastian was waiting patiently, opening the door to one of the spare rooms which had been turned into a temporary spa, complete with a massaging chair that you’d find in a nail salon. “Please. Have a seat. Relax.” Sebastian smiled, Blue helping her into the chair before disappearing.

 

“What’s going on?” She asked as Sebastian got to work, turning on the massage chair on low, taking her shoes off and getting to work on her feet for a pedicure. “It’s a secret my lady. I’m not at liberty to discuss the matter further. So simply enjoy and relax.” Bucky was suspicious but Sebastian was very good at what he did. By the time he was done, her feet and hands had never looked better and she was feeling more relaxed than she’d felt in a long time. He got up and grabbed a linen bag that was hanging up on a wall and handed it to her.

 

“When you’re done getting dressed meet me out side the door.” He smiled, gave a polite bow and left her alone in the room with the linen bag. Bucky was thoroughly confused and not entirely sure what was going on or what the fuss was about. Still she opened up the bag and was surprised to find a very cute pale yellow sundress that was exactly her size along with a pair of matching flats. She actually really liked it, it was light, hugged her in all the right places and it worked with her skin tone perfectly. There were even little skulls in the hem of the dress, so subtle you’d have to really be close to see it. When she’s satisfied with it Sebastian comes back in and finishes her hair and makeup. Again going more classic subtle look that just made her natural beauty show through.

 

“So you’re really not going to tell me what all the fuss is about?” Sebastian flashed her a grin and shook his head with a knowing look in his eyes. “My apologies my lady. I cannot. Now if you would follow me please?” He extended his arm for her, the sunlight fading over the horizon as he guided her out to the hedge maze which was lit up with tiny twinkling lights. It was actually really pretty, like little stars came down and got stuck in the flowers.

 

Sebastian wound through the maze expertly, bringing her closer to the center were a large gazebo sat at the center. He opened the gate and Bucky was met with a sight. “Wow…” She breathed as the gazebo was covered in soft twinkling lights, a table was laden with her favorite foods and some sparkling cider was on ice in a bucket. And there was Stretch. Looking snazzy in a new zip up, a nice white shirt and black pants completed the new look. He looked nervous, fidgeting and muttering under his breath something she couldn’t quite hear.

 

Sebastian cleared his throat and Stretch looked up almost startled by their sudden appearance, a pale orange flush on his cheekbones. “Wow…Bucky…You look…” He breathed, looking her over with a soft smile on his face that made her heart race just a little faster. “Thanks. You too. So was this all your planning?” She asked, Sebastian making himself scarce, leaving the two of them alone as Stretch nodded with a hint of embarrassment on his face as he came to greet her.

  
“Yeah. Well Blue helped some. I’m sorry I was acting kind of distant. But I just wanted this to be perfect.” The sound of a violin played softly from somewhere nearby, Bucky knowing Sebastian was the player of the instrument. “It’s amazing. Really. Like a fairy tale.” Stretch beamed happily and fidgeted with something in his pocket as if contemplating what he should do. 

 

“Bucky. Since the moment I saw you sitting there at the counter here at the mansion I knew that you were a one in a million kind of girl. The kind of girl who deserves the world and then some but will deny it if offered. I’ve loved you from the very moment I set eyes on you. I know we’re doing this a little out of order here but, “ Bucky gasped as he got to one knee in front of her, hands covering her mouth as she realized what he was doing. Stretch pulled out a small black box, opening it up to reveal a relatively simple ring,

 

“Will you marry me?” He asked, hopeful as she felt tears come to her eyes. “Yes. Yes I will!” She sniffled and Stretch’s smile grew absolutely ecstatic as he quickly put the ring on her finger, getting off his knee and pulling her in for a deep kiss that took her breath away. “Did I pick the right ring? Blue and I spent ages trying to find one that fit you just right and…” He trailed off as Bucky shook her head. “It’s perfect. Everything is so perfect. I love it. I love you so much.” She kissed him again, Stretch seeming to finally relax as he guided them to the table.

 

He pulled out her chair and sat next to her, Sebastian still playing the violin from somewhere else in the maze. It was a perfect night. The two of them ate, talking softly among one another, Stretch’s hand always finding an excuse to touch her in some way and she didn’t mind one bit. The ring fit perfectly on her finger. The food was absolutely divine and Stretch, well nothing could beat his company. When they finished dinner, Sebastian came and quickly took away the empty plates and left the two of them alone to enjoy their night.

 

 

“I’m so happy…” Stretch hummed as he held her close to him, looking up at the stars with her. Bucky looked up at him with a smile that seemed permanently glued to her face at this point. “Me too. I love you so much Stretch.” Stretch kissed her again, lingering and sweet, Bucky’s heart racing in her chest as she moved to face him, deepening the kiss. It wasn’t long before the kiss got heated, Stretch gripping her hips to straddle his own on the deep bench they were sitting on.

 

“I love you Bucky…” He murmured against her lips. Her breathing caught in her throat as he rolled his hips against her, letting her feel the magic that had pooled there. She wanted to show him just how much she loved him. Bucky ground down against him as they kissed, his tongue dancing with hers. “Right here?” He asked breathily, voice already coated with eagerness. “Right here…” She kissed him again….

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god! That’s so adorable! So cute! Congratulations!” Sai gushed the next day when Bucky gave her the news. She couldn’t help but notice the newest markings on Sai’s skin that hadn’t been there and the pieces clicked about what Gaster had meant about taking her prenatal medicine. “It sounds so romantic.” She sighed wistfully, looking at her own pair of rings on her hands, one from Gaster on her left and the other on her right from Grillby.

 

“How’d you get proposed to by the way? You never did tell me.” Bucky asked, Sai blushing and avoiding her gaze, instead eating a couple of pieces of fruit. “She proposed to me actually. Right after sex. I suppose I was pretty good.” Gaster chuckled, appearing out of nowhere, leaning down to kiss Sai on the cheek, his hand on her shoulder. “Luckily for her I was already planning on making a proposal so I had the ring ready. Although I probably would have liked to do it properly instead of during the middle of her heat I still couldn’t be happier.” Sai was beet red and cleared her throat.

 

“And she found my ring while getting something from my room. Sort of took the surprise out of it as well.” Grillby shrugged as he refilled Sai’s glass of juice. “Well I suppose that fits you three. Nothing about you guys is conventional.” Bucky smiled at Sai who nodded and laughed softly. “Yeah. Not exactly your typical relationship. But we’re happy. In the end it was perfect for us. So I don’t really mind. Although, it couldn’t hurt to have a nice romantic night out…” Gaster and Grillby shared a look and a subtle nod. Bucky looked at her own ring. Still in shock but Sai’s words were right.

 

It was perfect.


	6. Bucky Does Some Gardening

Bucky and Sai were walking out of the mansion, a little giddier than usual. Sai had just brought in a new companion to stay around the mansion. A strapping demon named Asmodeus. Sai was absolutely enamored with him and Bucky had to admit that he was interesting to chat with. Plus he was going to show them some tricks in the garden today that Bucky was looking forward to.

 

 

“I told you guys that I’ll be just fine. You don’t need to hover.” Sai huffed when she noticed Gaster and Grillby nonchalantly following the two of them. Bucky felt a little bad for them to be honest. Sai was like a moth to a flame when it came to Asmodeus, leaving her mates feeling a little more than miffed when she started spending time with the charming demon. “We’re only concerned sweetheart. You’re far along in your pregnancy now and…” Sai stopped and faced the two, Bucky taking a step back. She’d seen that look pretty rarely on her friend but she knew it wasn’t the best thing to be in the receiving end of it.

 

 

“I will call if there is a problem. I know my limits. And I will take care of myself until I need your help. Now please just let me go outside and do some weeding. I promise I won’t use any pesticides or do anything more dangerous than sitting and pulling some weeds out of the ground.” She put her hands on her hips and stared up at Gaster and Grillby.

 

 

Bucky had seen the same look in Stretch’s face when she told him she was going to spend some time outside with the demon as well earlier that morning. Finally after what seemed like forever both Sai’s mates sighed and gave their approval through grumbles and laced words that didn’t slip past Sai or Bucky. “Come on Bucky, we’ll be late.” She turned on her heel, linking arms with Bucky and leading her outside into the courtyard towards the garden.

 

 

“I know they care and they’re worried but I’m not a piece of glass. They just…ugh. I love them but sometimes they can just be a little too protective.” Sai sighed and Bucky gave her hand a pat of reassurance. “I know. It’ll be alright once the babies are born and Gaster can relax a bit more.” Bucky tried to reassure her friend who smiled and nodded as they walked together. Out of the corner of her eyes Bucky could see Stretch hanging on the outskirts trying to look casual but failing miserably.

 

 

“Maybe he’ll relax too huh?” Sai noticed and nodded towards Stretch who was positioned in just the right way to pretend to be playing on his phone and still have a perfect view of where they were going to be at working with Asmodeus. Sai gave a dreamy sigh as the large red skinned demon came into view, his massive gold and black wings were folded neatly on his back. Bucky was mesmerized by the various gold tattoos that covered his skin, the symbols were intricate and old and the demon had promised to teach her one of these days what some of them meant.

 

 

He looked up as they neared and gave a soft smile and a half wave from his position at the edge of the garden. “Good morning ladies. You’re looking good today. Are you ready to get to work?” He smiled politely, his look softening as Sai went up to him, giving him a hug in greeting. “And hello my little angel. Don’t worry we have plenty of work for you.” He winked at Sai who blushed and kissed his cheek as he guided her towards where he wanted her to work, pointing out just where to weed while he moved to show Bucky a few things, using the Latin names for the plants easily. Bucky got to work, enjoying spending the time with Asmodeus in the outdoors.

 

 

He was nice to talk to, very easy going and had plenty of stories to tell. She liked him well enough, plus it did hurt that he was handsome, exotic even in a way. Plus he knew so much. He was like a walking, talking library. It was nice. Bucky and Sai worked in tandem with the demon, Sai’s mates watching carefully from a distance, Stretch doing the same which slightly annoyed Bucky but she knew that he just cared about keeping an eye on her and their little one growing inside of her.

 

 

Bucky watched as Sai fidgeted, looking uncomfortable and caught Asmodeus’s eye as he nodded. Sai wouldn’t go unless she was forced to most of the time. “Sai, you look hungry. Why don’t you grab something to eat and we can finish this later.” Asmodeus smiled at Sai who seemed about to object when she nodded, said her good bye to him and Bucky before rejoining her mates who gladly brought her back inside to eat and coddle her. “Stubborn soul isn’t she?” Asmodeus chuckled as he watched her go, Bucky laughing with him under her breath as she shook her head.

 

 

“A bit I think. But she needs to rest a little bit more.” Bucky sighed and carefully finished pruning one of the plants as per Asmodeus’s instructions. “There we go. I think we’re just about finished. It looks so much better.” Asmodeus looked over the newly weeded and pruned garden with a sense of pride in his eyes. “It does. Thanks for letting us come out and help you out. It was a lot of fun actually.” Bucky smiled up at him as he nodded.

 

 

“Thank you for helping me out. It’s nice to have the company. And such eager learners to boot.” He winked and it made her blush slightly, looking away at the plants again. “Hold on a moment.” Asmodeus tilted her chin up towards him, fingers going to her hair and gently untangling a leaf from the strands. He smiled and tapped it against the tip of her nose. “Better.” Bucky giggled up at him and was about to say something when Stretch came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to his chest protectively.

 

 

“Excuse us.” He grit out before teleporting the two of them back into their bedroom. “Hey! What was that for?” Bucky turned to face him a look of indignation on her face as she looked up at him. “Nothing. I…I just…” He sighed. She knew he had issues when it came to being jealous, especially with all of Sai’s companions around all the time, hell she did too sometimes. “He’s just a friend Stretch. Seriously.” She sighed and Stretch nodded. “I know that. It just…I’m sorry.” He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed with his actions.

 

 

“I know.” She reached out and grabbed his hand in hers sitting on the bed, Stretch leaning down and kissing her, Bucky smiling softly when he cupped her cheek. He was trying. They both were. “I love you Bucky…” He breathed, kissing her with a little more force, pulling a gasp out of her. “I love you Stretch.” She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him on top of her as his hands moved down her sides, tracing the line of her curves as he grabbed her hips, pushing her more onto the bed, not breaking the kiss.

 

 

 

He was always so attentive to her needs as she moved into his touch. He smiled as he made short work of their clothes, haphazardly throwing them across the room, exposing her fully to him. “So beautiful…” He breathed as he looked over her body, making her blush and try to hide from him, she was bigger round the middle now because of the baby. “No, no don’t do that sweetheart. I mean it.” He smiled and kissed her again, moving her hands away and pinning them above her head with one hand. Bucky gasped as he pressed tender kisses to her skin, making her move into his touches as he moved down her body to her hip, knowing that it was one of the things she loved. He smirked as she moaned at his touch, oh Bucky loved it when he touched her like that.

 

 

It was one of her newfound turn ons as he kneaded her hip, rubbing his pelvis against hers slowly. “Stars sweetheart…I love the sounds you make for me.” He breathed, pulling another moan out of her as his shaft rubbed between her folds, coating it in her juices as he groaned. “P-please Stretch…Papy…Please I need you…” She begged softly whimpering as he rubbed at her clit with the underside of his shaft. He smirked as he positioned himself at her entrance, slowly easing his length inside of her tight walls. She gasped and moaned as he bottomed out. He always felt so good inside of her, stretching her out to fit around him. “Stars…Bucky…” He groaned, the sound rumbling through his chest as she scrabbled to grip onto him, scratching his bones, Stretch thrusting into her.

 

 

 

She was more sensitive than before she was pregnant, Stretch knowing and using this to his advantage as he moved into her, hands wrapping around her and holding her close to his chest, thrusting deep and fast with every movement of his hips. Bucky couldn’t help the cries of pleasure that escaped her lips as he set a passionate pace. “Hahhh! Yes! Ahhhhn!” Bucky scratched down his spine, panting as she felt the familiar pressure beginning to build with every thrust from him. Stretch kissed and nipped, leaving tiny little bite marks on her skin, marking her in a way that only he could.

 

 

His thrusts started to pick up, soft words of love breathed against her skin as she moaned out his name. She could feel her climax coming, building fast as he shifted his position slightly, pulling her legs higher on him so he could hit in just the right spot. “P-Please! Oh god yes! There! Ahhh!” She pleaded, arching her back off the bed, chest to chest to him. Stretch continued, listening to her pleas as she felt his thrusts become more wild and desperate to finish as he groaned, attacking the same spot until they were both breathless and wanting. “Papyrus! Papy!” Bucky nearly screamed as she came, walls tightening around him, milking him for everything he had as he followed shortly after, spilling his seed into her in thick ropes.

 

 

Bucky mewled, shuddering as she felt his heat fill her up in an all too familiar way that made her feel full. Stretch placed soft, tender kisses up to her lips, holding her close to him as they basked in the after glow of one another, catching their breath. “I love you.” He purred, Bucky kissing him back as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. “I love you.” She hummed as she nuzzled into him, Stretch adjusting and getting off of her but keeping her close to him, his own hands roaming softly over her skin. The two of them curling up with one another in their bed together, soon falling asleep.

 

 

The next morning, she was enjoying her morning tea with Sai who was grumbling about not being allowed to drink coffee. “Too much caffeine is bad for the babies. Besides you don’t sleep as it is.” Gaster calmly explained, as Grillby handed her a plate of food. Bucky smiling with sympathy when Sai grumbled something in response under her breath that was none to pleasant.

 

 

“Well maybe some caffeinated tea would be okay just this once?” Grillby took pity on her, the one most likely to give in to Sai. “I mean every once in a while, it couldn’t hurt right?” Bucky tried to help, Sai giving her best puppy dog look to Gaster who was the only hold out. After a while, with the combined looks of his mate, Grillby and Bucky he finally relented, sighing as he nodded towards Grillby who quickly went about making Sai a cup of caffeinated tea.

 

 

“I swear it gets harder and harder to say no to you every single day.” Gaster smiled, leaning in and kissing the top of her head, Sai giggling as she got her way. Stretch came up behind her, hand wrapping around her waist to lay atop her belly where a soft twinkling light flickered just under the skin of her belly. “I know what you mean. You girls are going to be the end of us.” Stretch smiled, kissing Bucky’s cheek making her giggle as he also handed her a cup of caffeinated tea. “You know what they say. Happy wife, happy life right?” Bucky grinned, leaning into his embrace happily. She couldn’t be happier…


	7. Bucky's New Arrival

Bucky tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable due to the large bump on her belly prohibiting her from sleeping just the way she wanted to. Finally with a groan she sat up, waking Stretch beside her who yawned and rubbed his face. “Can’t sleep?” He yawned and she had the urge to smother him with a pillow. He could sleep perfectly fine even as she couldn’t.

 

“What does it look like?” She grumbled as she glared frustratingly down at her belly. Stretch sighed and rolled over onto his back to look at her. “What’s wrong? Are you sore anywhere?” Bucky shook her head and placed her hands on her stomach, rubbing slowly, feeling their little one move into her touch, the faint glimmer of a soul flickering just under her skin. “They won’t stop kicking me in my ribs. Or bouncing on my bladder or let me sleep. I’m so tired.” Bucky felt like she was about to cry in frustration.

 

 

Stretch smiled softly and sat up with her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to his side as he kissed the top of her head. “I don’t know how Sai dealt with two of them. Just having the one is driving me crazy.” Bucky sniffled and Stretch nodded, letting her vent. “Well if it helps I don’t think she’s getting much sleep these days either. The twins have their days and nights mixed up right now. Pretty sure I saw Gaster pouring his coffee into one of their bottles the other morning and almost giving it to Corbel had Sebastian not stepped in.” Bucky chuckled despite herself, shaking her head.

 

 

Sai had given birth to a set of twins only about two weeks ago and it was quite a surprise to see that the boys seemed to be both Gaster’s and Grillby’s. Two little skeletons with flaming hair, Corbel taking after Gaster’s purple magic and Ignatius taking after Grillby’s orange both with Sai’s gold eyes. They were cute but apparently Sai and her mates had been up for the last few days unable to sleep normal hours.

 

 

“I found the whole lot of them crashed out in a pile the other day during nap time, Sai sandwiched between Gaster and Grillby with the twins snoozing on top. Took a picture of it too, although Sai told me I had to delete it since she was very obviously snoring.” Bucky winced slightly when her own little one decided to stretch out in the limited space that was her womb.

 

 

“They can come any day now. So not long before we can get into a routine and you can hopefully sleep a little better.” Stretch nuzzled into her, his hand over hers on her belly, feeling their baby move with his touch. Bucky was just ready. Ready to be done being pregnant. Ready to meet her little one and hold them in her arms. She was just ready. “Want to walk a bit? Maybe tire yourself out?” He asked after another yawn and she sighed.

 

 

“Yeah. Might as well.” He nodded and got out of bed, grabbing her robe and helping her stand. Her balance was all screwed up from the added weight to the front of her so she was grateful for the help. “We can do a lap on this floor but maybe not go down the stairs considering how late it is.” Stretch wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her out into the hall.

 

 

It was pretty quiet, Sai’s wing closed and there wasn’t anyone up and about in the main part that they could notice. Bucky and Stretch walked together, talking quietly with one another to pass the time. They’d done this more than once the last couple of weeks and Bucky really liked the time spent together. It was sweet. She could feel a faint pain in her lower back but she just attributed it to being so pregnant.

 

 

She kept walking, laughing at Stretch’s puns and jokes, returning a few of her own even as the weird cramping pressure grew stronger. It wasn’t constant though so she wasn’t worried. Bucky and Stretch made their way back towards their wing together, her hand gripping tight to his as another wave of pain crashed over her, making her gasp out in surprise.

 

 

“You okay?” Stretch asked concerned as he stopped to look at her and Bucky nodded. “Y-Yeah I’m fine I think. Maybe just a little sore…” Bucky tried to smile reassuringly but then it hit again and warmth trickled down her thighs. “Did…was that?” Stretch looked over, his face going into panic mode as Bucky nodded. “I think my water just broke…” Stretch gulped and nodded, trying to put on a brave face for her as he looked around, looking towards Sai’s wing which was still closed. “I’ve already notified Sai and the others. Take her down into the lab and Gaster will meet you there.” Sebastian appeared, making the two of them jump at his unannounced arrival.

 

 

“Someone needs to put a bell on you…” Bucky panted slightly as she glanced up at the demon butler who only chuckled and nodded towards the general direction of the lab. “Sai’s mentioned that once or twice. Now go on. They’ll be there waiting for you. Good luck.” Sebastian bowed his head as Stretch wrapped an arm around her and teleported into the lab where Gaster and Sai were busy getting things set up for them, Sai’s hair pulled up from her face. She looked tired but motherhood suited her as well.

 

 

“Hey guys! Bucky, hop up on here and we’ll get you settled in.” Bucky gripped Stretch tight, she didn’t really like being in the lab on a good day but now that she was here and her water had broken it was starting to become a little too real. “It’s okay. I’ll be here every step of the way. Gaster took care of Sai just fine, I trust him.” Stretch smiled, trying to be soothing as he held her close. “Okay. Okay.” Bucky nodded taking a steadying breath. She’d been there when Sai had given birth. It was so scary just watching the pain that Sai had to go through. How tired she looked.

 

 

“You’ve got nothing to worry about Bucky. I’m very trained and will do whatever I can to help make this as easy as possible for you. Sai?” Gaster turned to look at his mate who nodded and helped Bucky get up on the table, holding her hand and smiling reassuringly. “I’m ready when you are. Don’t worry. You helped me through mine and I’ll be here to help you through this. Stretch, you stand on the other side and help her through the contractions with your magic okay?” Bucky held Sai’s hand, Stretch holding her other hand, slightly reassured with having Sai there, someone who’d gone through it. Gaster moved into position and they got started…

 

* * *

 

“Just a little more!” Sai encouraged, holding tight to her hand while Stretch fed her some of his magic. “Almost there Bucky, just one more big push! You can do it!” Stretch kissed the top of her head which was covered in sweat as Bucky cried out, giving one final push, letting out a sob as she heard the strong cry of her baby somewhere at her feet. “Good job. You did great.” Sai smiled, letting her go to clean off the baby while Gaster made sure everything else looked fine. Stretch gave Bucky a loving squeeze, tears in his eyes as Sai returned with a small bundle cradled in her arms.

 

 

“Here she is. Congratulations, it’s a girl. And she looks very healthy.” Bucky opened her arms and held the small little girl who was looking around with curious eyes that matched Stretch’s honey colored ones. “Congratulations you two. Stretch I want you to be sure to give Bucky as much magic as you can spare for the next few days to help supplement the magic she’s giving to the baby. And let me know if you get worn down and we will help in any way we can with our own magic. We have plenty to share with you three.” Gaster cleaned himself up as well as the work space, coming up behind Sai with a hand on her back and a smile on his face.

 

 

“Do you have a name yet?” Sai asked, peeking over at the adorable little skeleton hybrid in Bucky’s arms. “We haven’t really talked about it too much but…I really like the name Honey.” Bucky couldn’t take her eyes off of the little one that was making soft cooing noises up at her. Stretch moved in close, sitting next to her on the table and wrapping an arm around her back.

 

 

“I do too.” Sai and Gaster nodded and smiled at the new family. “Well, welcome to the world little Honey. You two call us if you need anything. We’re going to go check on Grillby and the boys but if you need anything…” Sai hugged Bucky, wiggling her finger at Honey who smiled, making Bucky’s heart melt at the sight. “We’ll call. Go check on your twins and make sure Grillby hasn’t been totally overwhelmed. Thank you.” Stretch responded for Bucky who was tearing up and holding Honey close to her chest.

 

 

Gaster wrapped an arm around Sai and teleported out of the lab, leaving the three of them alone to bond. “She’s so beautiful…” Bucky breathed softly, unable to take her eyes off of the little baby bones in her arms. “She is. Bucky…we made her…she’s perfect. I love you so much.” Stretch smiled, kissing her cheek as he reached out to cup Honey’s skull which looked so tiny against his palm.

 

“I love you too. I didn’t know I could love something so much…but looking at her…”Bucky shook her head, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. Stretch chuckled softly and kissed the top of Honey’s head softly. Bucky leaned into his side as he sighed happily, looking at the two of them.

 

 

This was her family. Her little girl. Honey yawned and nuzzled into Bucky’s arms which made both parents smile with joy. “Let’s get you and mommy to bed hm? You’ve had a big day. Both of you.” Stretch smiled, teleporting the three of them to their bedroom, helping Bucky settle and watching Honey curl up next to her. Bucky was exhausted, sore and completely overwhelmed with love for the little baby that was nuzzling to her, sockets fighting falling asleep.

 

 

“Get some sleep. If she wakes up I’ll take care of her. I love you.” Stretch crawled into bed opposite her, kissing her sweetly and tucking them in. Bucky wasn’t even able to argue as she settled in around Honey protectively, eyes unable to keep open from sleep. Stretch purred soothingly, letting out a steady stream of magic to his mate as she slept, happier than he’d ever been in his entire life.

 

 

“Corbel, be nice. That was Iggy’s food.” Sai admonished, the words softened by her smile as she gave Ignatius another bottle, handing the one that Corbel had knocked out of his brother’s hand. “You’ve got a couple of trouble makers there.” Bucky grinned, holding Honey in her lap as she suckled on a bottle of her own. “Well I’m honestly just glad that they’re sleeping on a regular schedule now.” Grillby signed, serving up something for lunch for everyone.

 

 

Sai and Gaster gave an appreciative nod which made Stretch chuckle. The three mates were looking better, having gotten a solid week’s worth of good sleep and some time alone to relax. Bucky and Stretch were doing well, settling into parenthood with an ease that they both found surprising. “I am pretty sure I was starting to hallucinate from lack of sleep towards the end there. I’m pretty sure that I was talking to a lamp at one point thinking it was Gaster.” Sai admitted, making goofy faces at the twins to make them giggle. Bucky kissed the top of Honey’s head with a happy grin. Perfect. Her life was absolutely perfect.


	8. Bucky has a bit too much to drink

Bucky grinned excitedly as Sai walked into the darkened main room, guided by Sebastian who was keeping her focused on other things so she wouldn’t notice the large group hiding within, Grillby covered so as not to give anything away with his bright flames. 

 

She jumped in Sebastian’s arms when they all cheered out a very happy birthday to her, Grillby shaking off the blanket as she was set on shaky feet with tears in her eyes. “You guys! Thank you so much this was…this was such a surprise!” She was swept off her feet by several of her mates who all wished her a happy birthday one by one, Bucky waiting patiently for her turn until only Gaster and Grillby remained, their arms around her shoulder and waist while Sai wiped her eyes.

 

“Happy birthday Sai.” Bucky grinned, hugging her friend happily. “happy b-day kiddo. You sure you don’t need to change your underwear after all that?” Stretch teased, giving Sai a high five as she laughed and shook her head. “Almost! I had no idea. Thank you so much this is great. Totally unexpected.” Sai was beaming, her fiances with matching grins as they looked down at her. 

 

 

“Anything for you Sai. Now, let’s get this party started hm love? Grillby and Sebastian worked hard on your dinner and cake as well as coming up with some excellent drinks for tonight.” Gaster nodded towards the bar, leading her and the others towards it.

 

 

“Just remember to tip your bartender.” Grillby winked and stepped behind the bar, rolling up his sleeves and starting to mix something for Sai, knowing her drink choice by heart now, which made Sai giggle. “Oh I was thinking of a little more than just the tip.” She winked back, a blush crossing Grillby’s cheeks, nearly making him fumble with the bottle in his hands.

 

 

Bucky didn’t drink often, or much but Grillby had suggested she try something and it was absolutely delicious, dangerously so. Because she had lost track of how many glasses of it that she’d had as well as lost sight of Sai who had gone off somewhere with one of her mates or companions. Grillby had been replaced with one of the other companions of the house and had just made her a fresh drink of whatever it was she was drinking.

 

 

“how ya doing sweetheart?” Came a slightly familiar voice from beside her, making her turn to look at the handsome looking skeleton nursing a glass of amber liquid. “Better now that you’re here handsome.” The skeleton in the orange hoodie blinked slowly in surprise.

 

 

He chuckled and shook his head, taking a sip as he sat next to her. “how much have you had to drink tonight?” He asked and she shrugged, playing with the straw in her glass. “Enough to know that I want to take you back to my place.” He chuckled again, quirking a brow at her as he motioned for another glass of clear liquid to be placed in front of her. 

 

 

She ignored it in favor of the drink she had in her hand though. “Come on, you look bonely, I can keep you company.” Wow she was drunk. Bucky moved a little bit closer, reaching out to place a hand on his thigh bone, Stretch feeling a bit buzzed himself as he watched her make her moves on him.

 

 

She wasn’t normally this forward but like hell if it wasn’t turning him on. “Tibia honest you’re the hottest piece in here. I’ve been watching you all night.” Oh she was bringing out all the stops tonight. The two of them flirted more back and forth before he decided that it was time to go back to their room. Sai wouldn’t notice, she was even drunker than Bucky was. 

 

 

He wrapped an arm around her and teleported into their bedroom, Bucky stumbling a bit before regaining her footing and smirking up at him, shoving him down on the bed that caught him off guard. He didn’t have a chance to do much of anything before she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

 

Bucky looked down at him with a lusty haze through her lashes, nibbling on her bottom lip as he reached up to grip her hips, scenting her arousal as she leaned down to kiss him passionately if a bit more sloppy considering how much she'd had to drink. She wasn't nearly as dominant when she was sober which fed into his more dominant side but seeing her like this...her hands gripping the front of his hoodie tight in her fingers as if she wanted to just rip it off of him...that was something else.

 

 

Stretch swiped his tongue across her lips, hearing that soft gasp come from her, granting him access as their tongues fought for dominance with one another. He felt her roll her hips on him and couldn't help the groan that rumbled in his chest. Alcohol always made him horny and he'd been hard since she started hitting on him downstairs. He gripped her hips harder, pushing her down on him more so she could feel just what she was doing to him.

 

"I knew you were magic but I didn't know you could grow an extra bone too." She teased with a wink which made him chuckle, watching her sit up and strip off her shirt, tossing it aside and pushing him back down onto the bed when he moved to kiss at the newly exposed skin. "Hands off. You can't touch me at all till I say so." Stretch quirked a brow bone up at her, that tone of voice, her commands...oh he was going to have to get her drunk like this more often if this was what she had in mind. "yes ma'am." He winked at her blush and pulled his hands away, putting them firmly under his skull as he watched Bucky take off her bra, slithering off his lap to strip down further, leaving Stretch to fully enjoy the little strip show with a low growl of pleasure.

 

 

"stars bucky...you're so beautiful you know that?" He purred from his place on the bed, loving the sight of her flushed cheeks and the way she looked away shyly from the compliment. "Hush. I can't focus if you keep doing stuff like that." She mumbled under her breath before clearing her throat and turning back towards him, fingers gripping the front of his shorts, Stretch lifting his hips for her so she could pull them off, letting his cock spring free, already dripping with eagerness. 

 

 

She was always surprised at how big he was, Bucky kneeling between his legs as she wrapped her fingers around the base, starting to stroke slow and sweet, Stretch's hips jerking slightly at the touch. He breathed a sigh which quickly turned into a moan as she licked along his length, popping the head into her mouth with a swirl of her tongue. She didn't normally do this but he loved it when she did, a soft hiss as she started to suck and bob her head down on him. He wanted to reach out and tangle his long phalanges in her hair but she said no touching. He sat up on his elbows so he could get a better look at her, watching as she used her hands to stroke what her lips couldn't reach.

 

He could just let her do everything and not get anything in return, with a soft flash of magic he summoned his tentacles, letting one trail up the inside of her thighs to rub against her entrance, making her moan and pull off of him with a soft sound. "Hey! I said no hands!" She seemed to pout a little which made him chuckle. "i'm not usin my hands, see?" He wriggled his fingers and the tentacle squirmed against her entrance making her mewl and unintentionally press against it.

 

"P-Papy..." She moaned and he stopped, letting her take control again. He groaned as she took him in her mouth again, tongue flicking over him in just the right way to make his hips want to jerk into her. "b-bucky...i'm...fuck!" He groaned, so close but she stopped him just before he came, pulling back from him with a mischevious glint in her eye. "Not yet Papy...Make my favorite for me? Please?" She blushed a little, licking her lips as he panted, trying to think straight. "your wha-? ohhhh yeah...anything for ya sweetheart..." He focused and shifted his magic ever so slightly to make a knot at his base, the perfect size for her.

 

Bucky bit her lip as she watched it form, already dripping as she moved to straddle him again, lining his tip with her dripping entrance. "No hands..." She eyed him and he nodded eagerly, reaching up to grip the headboard so he would be able to obey as long as possible. Once he did she slowly impaled herself on him with long moan until she was nearly fully seated on him, the knot pressed against her lips as she ground down on it slowly. "f-fuck..." He groaned, loving the way her walls fit around him, so hot and wet. She fit him perfectly. Bucky leaned over him, bracing her hands on his chest as she started to move.

 

She rocked her hips, her clit grinding against the knot with every movement, her moans and pants mixed with his own as he gripped the headboard tight to keep from touching her. Stars he wanted to touch her...

 

Stretch bucked up under her, helping to fill her as she bounced on his dick, her cries of pleasure only fueling his desire to flip her under him and make her scream his name. "Papy! Hahhhh! I'm gonna! I'm so close! Hahhhh!" She cried out, not stopping as she cried out in pleasure, arching her back and tossing her head back in bliss, giving Stretch the most beautiful view as she came. She slowed her movements but he wasn't done...with a growl he flipped her onto her back under him, making her squeal as he set a ruthless pace into her soaked core.

 

"Ahhhhhnnnnn!!! Papyrus!" She gasped out as he slammed into her, her cries escalating as he thrust hard enough into her to bury his thick knot into her wet heat with a satisfying sound. he growled and captured her lips in a sloppy kiss, swallowing her cries of pleasure. He snarled as he felt his own climax building with every shallow thrust, the knot hindering him a bit but in the best way possible. Soon he was unable to hold back any longer, his thrusts wild and hard as he climaxed, shooting his load deep inside of her, thick ropes coating her walls.

 

Stretch shuddered as he kept coming, filling her to the brim, his knot helping to keep most of it inside as he pressed his forehead to her sweaty chest panting. She came again, a smaller one that made her clench around him, her body curling inward slightly as some of his spunk seeped out between her lips as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you..." She mewled, already half asleep as he nuzzled, purring against her skin. "i love you too bucky..." He murmured, finally pulling out of her with a satisfying pop and laying next to her, pulling her close to him as they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

The next morning Bucky rolled over with a groan. Oh god her head hurt. Everything hurt. The sun was too bright even coming through the curtains. Stars how much had she had to drink last night? Whatever it was she was sure that she would never be drinking it again. She remembered Sai slipping off somewhere with Grillby at some point, clearly intent on giving the bartender a tip to remember before the next drink sent her mind to a fuzzy place.

 

 

She stretched and felt the fabric of the blankets rub against her bare skin, making her heart race. Oh stars…she remembered hitting on someone. But it was too blurry. Did she really bring someone back to her bedroom? If she did…who? 

 

 

“morning sweetheart. How you feeling?” She turned to see Stretch walking in minus his hoodie, carrying a tray of food and setting it down on the table next to her as she relaxed. “Oh thank god…it was you.” She sighed in relief which made him chuckle as he took a seat next to her on the bed.  

 

 

“yeah it was me. Seems like even when you’re three sheets to the wind drunk you still only want to take me to bed with you. I’m flattered.” He winked and kissed her cheek as he handed her some toast. Bucky giggled softly and leaned into him, thankful for him making sure to take care of her.

 

 

“I love you Stretch.” She smiled up at him as he nuzzled her lovingly with a soft smile on his face. “I love you too sweetheart. Now we’re placing bets on just how trashed sai is today. You want in?” He asked and she nodded. “Oh she’s probably dead today. I’m guessing Gaster has her hooked up to fluids.” The two of them laughed softly, cuddling with one another as he nursed her back from her hangover.


	9. Bucky's Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!

Bucky sat on the floor with Honey, playing with her little girl while Stretch dozed on and off on the couch next to them. She couldn't believe how happy she was. She had a fiance, a beautiful baby girl, a great place to live and had made several good friends while living with Sai.

 

Everything was so...perfect. Honey babbled and signed something to her. "Oh? I guess it is around lunch time. Want to help me make something?" Bucky smiled and Honey crawled over to her, asking to be picked up with a giggle. Bucky carried her daughter on her hip, heading to their smaller kitchen and opening up the fridge to grab things to make something for lunch.

 

She and Honey were talking to one another as she made lunch, not noticing the soft smile on Stretch's face as he watched them. "Da-Da!" Honey squealed happily, breaking him from his thoughts as he came up and greeted his daughter, picking her up and nuzzling her with a chuckle. Bucky smiled at the sight and sighed happily. Her life really was great.

 

Stretch peppered Honey's face with kisses, making the little girl giggle and bap at her father which made him chuckle. "Did you sleep well?" Bucky asked as Stretch held Honey in his arms, the little girl playing with the strings on his hoodie, placing one in her mouth to chew on. "Good. Thanks for letting me nap." He leaned over and kissed Bucky sweetly which made her smile.

 

"No worries. You were up with Honey last night so it was only fair. You hungry?" She asked, plating up their lunches for them as Stretch nodded, grabbing Honey's plate as he took her to the high chair, setting her up as Bucky took the other plates to the table for her and Stretch. They dug in, well Bucky and Honey did, Stretch only watched with that soft smile on his face. Finally Bucky couldn't hold back the question, asking him what was on his mind.

 

"Let's get married." He stated simply which made her laugh. "We are getting married. Did you forget that you proposed to me?" Bucky held up her hand with the simple pretty ring on her finger. Stretch leaned forward and grabbed her hand in his. "I mean let's get married tomorrow. I don't want to wait any longer. I want to be yours in every single way." Bucky was caught off guard, his words not fully registering for a moment. "Tomorrow? But..." Stretch shook his head.

 

"You know Sebastian has had your dress ready for weeks, as well as the reception and he and Grillby finalized the food selection a week and a half ago. Vixen is in town to do your make up and hair, Sai and the gang are all here, my brother is here. It's perfect." Stretch smiled, kissing the back of her hand with a pleading look in his eyes.

 

Bucky looked at him, completely taken by him but still there was that little bit of nagging in the back of her head. "But...but my parents. They won't come. And what about the flowers? They still have to get the food from the mainland. And what if Sai's busy? She's been taking care of Grillby lately since he hasn't been feeling well..." Stretch got up and knelt next to her on her side of the table, holding her hand in his. "I know. And I know how much that must hurt and we don't have to. But just know that I love you so much and I only want to make you happy." Bucky could feel the tears pricking at her eyes, nodding slowly. "Let's do it. I've got all the family I need here. You're here. And so is Honey. That's all I need." Stretch's face broke out in a large grin, Bucky being pulled into a tight hug as he covered her face in kisses, making her giggle.

 

"We're getting married tomorrow. Let me have a chat with Sebastian. I'm so excited." He kissed her again, smiling as he hurried out of the room, leaving Bucky smiling after him. "Mama? Mama sad?" Honey asked and Bucky shook her head with a smile, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "No, mama's not sad sweetie. Mama's very very happy. Mommy and daddy are getting married tomorrow." Honey didn't understand but she was soothed by her mom, returning to her meal happily.

 

Stretch didn't come back until a little later, right after Bucky put Honey down for a nap and was curled up on the couch watching some television. "Hey sweetheart." Stretch greeted, coming to flop onto the couch next to her, pulling her close with a grin that he couldn't seem to stop. "Hey, so what do we need to do?" Bucky asked, leaning up against him, mentally preparing herself whatever needed to be done. "Not a thing. Sai and Sesshomaru are taking a trip to the mainland to get whatever is left for what we need. Seems like Grillby is feeling better according to Gaster and will be setting up the food, Vixen is making last minute alterations to your dress, and everyone is busy setting up for us. They just want us to relax and hang out. Although I'm pretty sure Vixen is planning a little bit of a bachelorette party." Stretch chuckled at the look on Bucky's face.

 

"Oh boy. Now that would be insane. You sure they don't want us to do anything?" She asked and Stretch nodded, pulling her in for a kiss that made her head spin. "I'm sure. Is Honey in bed?" He kissed her again softly, his hands starting to wander, Bucky knowing just where he was going with the line of questioning. "Yeah, maybe we should take a nap too." She smirked and Stretch picked her up, making her yelp and giggle in surprise as he carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

"You sure it's alright if I go? You're not going to be lonely without me are you?" Bucky asked as she got dressed, brushing through her messy hair and glancing at him on the bed through the mirror. Stretch nodded, pulling on a pair of clean shorts and hoodie. "Blue is gonna come over with Edge and we're going to just hang out. Don't worry. I've got Honey. You go have fun with Sai. Relax. And I'll see you in the morning." He winked, pressing a soft kiss to her lips as she hugged him. 

 

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning." Bucky smiled, Stretch walking her to the door and gently encouraging her towards Sai's wing which was wide open and inviting. Upon walking in she was surprised with how quiet it was. Normally there were several companions lounging in the main area of the wing but there wasn't anyone there. Not even Sebastian. But she supposed that was because he was busy elsewhere with the preparations. Sai's room was open at the end of the hall, several voices could be heard within as she headed towards them, hearing Sai's laughter and Vixen's sultry tone on the other side.

 

Sai was the first one to notice Bucky and got up, absolutely beaming as she swept her up in a hug. "Sai, you have to let her breathe." Came Sesshomaru's voice from behind, his yellow eyes sparkling as he watched her. Sai pulled away and there were tears in her eyes that Bucky didn't understand. "I'm just so freaking happy for you that's all. I promise! Now come on, let's have a party hm? Sesshomaru is the only one that isn't busy with preparations at the moment and Vixen is finished making your dress. She brought it here if you want to take a look?" Sai was holding something back but the mention of seeing the finished dress made Bucky's eyes sparkle, effectively distracting her.

 

The four of them sat around, talking about the wedding, Sai showing her the flowers and the mock ups of the wedding tables for the reception. Everything looked absolutely perfect, just the way she had always dreamed of. It was a perfect night, although she was surprised that there wasn't any alcohol. Vixen and Sai didn't usually miss out on a chance to party. When she asked Sai, the purple and red haired woman stuttered out something until Sesshomaru responded. "We don't want you to be hungover during your wedding. It's not exactly good for the photos." Okay now she was curious as to Sai's response and she was about to ask her about it when she was distracted again by Vixen bringing out the little dress that Honey would be wearing.

 

The rest of the night was spent in good company and Bucky didn't think anything of it as she eventually ended up passed out next to Sai in her massive bed, Vixen snuggling with Sai on the other side. Sesshomaru had made himself scarce at some point, thanking them for allowing him to be there.

 

The next morning Bucky woke to an empty bed, surprised to find that Sai and Vixen had both gotten up before her. How big of a bed did Sai actually need? She wondered, looking around at all the room she had. "Sai likes to roll around in her sleep. A bigger bed is sort of a requirement with her as more than once she's kicked us out of bed in her sleep." Bucky jumped at Sebastian's sudden arrival. The tall demon butler smiled politely and gave a slight bow, uttering an apology. "If you would be so kind as to follow me, we need to get your feet and nails done. Sai is a little busy at the moment helping out but she'll join us in a moment." Sebastian led her to Sai's massive bathroom, handing her a towel and fluffy robe, instructing her to take a shower and meet him back out in the main part of Sai's bedroom.

 

Bucky was a buzz with excitement and nervousness, she was getting married today. She was getting married to Stretch today. Bucky stepped into the shower, letting the water attempt to calm her nerves as she washed, enjoying the smell of the various soaps. Sai truly was spoiled by her companions. When Bucky came back out she was surprised to see Honey sitting with Sai on the couch, Vixen kneeling in front of her and painting her toe nails. "What are you doing here Honey?" Bucky smiled, Honey giggling as Vixen blew softly on her newly painted toes. "She wanted to look pretty for mommy's big day. We only did her toes though and just trimmed her fingers." Sai greeted, helping Honey down from the couch so she could go show Bucky her pretty toes which were done in a nice purple.

 

"Oh! They look so pretty! Did you tell Vixen thank you?" Bucky picked up her daughter and kissed her cheek, smiling from ear to ear. "Tank you Vivi and Sai!" All of the women laughed, Vixen patting the couch for Bucky to take a seat so she could get to work on her feet and nails. Sai put on some music and helped Honey put her hair up,  putting in a purple bow to help keep the curls from her face. "I can help!" She beamed as Sai went about getting her own hair ready. "I'll let you put the bow in my hair okay? I promise." There was a knock on the door, Gaster poking his head in, a pair of twins running in and jumping on Sai, their purple and orange flames crackling happily as Sai squeaked.

 

"The boys wanted to show you their special outfits. Congratulations again Bucky." Gaster smiled, helping Sai get out from underneath her twins and greeting her with a kiss. "Well, aren't they just handsome! So grown up! Have you been practicing how to take the rings down?" Sai knelt in front of her twins who nodded and signed excitedly, Corbel being a little more vocal than his brother who preferred to use sign language whenever possible. Honey had picked up the sign language from them too thanks to spending time together. "They're very excited. Do you need me to take the kids for a minute so you could get ready?" Gaster asked and Sai nodded, kissing the top of her twins' heads, giving them a hug.

 

"If you don't mind. We still have to get dressed, I need to help Bucky get into her dress and we have to get our makeup done. You think you can handle the three of them?" Sai smiled as if in challenge and Gaster chuckled nodding. "Of course dearest. I'll see you at the end of the aisle Bucky." Gaster gathered the three kids, ushering them out so the girls could get ready. Sai stared after them for a moment with a thoughtful look on her face that had Bucky wondering what was going on in her friend's head.

 

"Alright, we've got about an hour and half ladies. Let's go!" Sai grinned, coming back to reality as the girls set about getting ready.

 

It was a hustle and bustle of activity after that, Bucky didn't have much time to think as she was helped into her dress, her make up and hair done. When she looked into the full length mirror she couldn't believe how she looked. Sai and Vixen had done a great job highlighting all her best features and the dress was perfect. "If you want to cry you can love, it's waterproof." Vixen smiled and stood to the side, Sai's eyes already tearing up as she stood in a purple bridesmaids dress. Bucky looked perfect. She felt perfect. They'd already taken photos, Vixen carrying a professional looking camera around her neck.

 

There was another knock on the door, Gaster entering. "Wow. You look amazing Bucky. Stretch is a very lucky monster. Are you all ready?" Bucky's heart raced in her chest, realizing that it was time. Finally time for her to walk down the aisle and be married. It was really happening. She was nervous, excited, a whole bunch of other emotions and it was making her stomach hurt. Sai came up and held her close in a hug. "Don't worry. Today's your day. It's perfect. You and Stretch are made for each other. You're soul mates." Sai smiled, full of encouragement, giving Bucky strength.

 

"I know. You're right. I'm ready." Bucky smiled, Sai pressing her forehead to hers for a moment in solidarity, helping give her strength as Gaster extended his arm for her to take. Bucky took a deep breath as Vixen took a few more photos, walking alongside Gaster out of Sai's wing, heading down the stairs, Vixen and Sai hurrying on ahead so they could get photographs of her going down the stairs. The mansion was so elegant and classy it fit perfectly for photographs. And Gaster looked dapper dressed in his suit and tie, she couldn't believe it. He led her towards the back of the mansion, towards the gardens where there were several sets of white chairs set up with Sai's companions, Sebastian standing underneath the entrance to the hedge maze which was completely covered in her favorite flowers, lilacs and white roses and other flowers of varying shades of purple.

 

It was stunning. Grillby came up to take Sai's arm, the twins and Honey waiting patiently at the end of the aisle. Everyone looked so nice. But Bucky could only see the tall, nervous looking skeleton in a soft orange cream colored suit that complimented the purple standing next to Sebastian. Soft harp music played from somewhere as the twins headed down the aisle, Honey haphazardly tossing purple flower petals everywhere as she went. "Can't forget these." Vixen whispered, handing Bucky an elegant bouquet, snapping a couple of photos.

 

"You look beautiful. It's an honor to be able to walk you down the aisle. I'm very glad that you decided to come and live with us here at the mansion. And don't you worry about your honeymoon. We'll take care of Honey and all the expenses. Anywhere you want to go, for as long as you want. It's on us." Bucky looked up at him in shock. "Oh no no no! I couldn't ask for that! That's...after everything you've done for us..." Gaster shook his head with a smile.

 

"I know you didn't ask for it but we did it anyways. It's already taken care of. I suppose you'll just have to enjoy some quality time with your new husband." He winked and Bucky was already starting to tear up. She couldn't  believe it. This was...this was so much. The music changed as Sai and Grillby walked down the aisle, everyone standing up to turn towards Bucky, Stretch's eyes going wide at the sight. "Looks like it's our turn." Gaster whispered, walking along side her, Bucky's eyes on Stretch as she smiled lovingly at him.

 

The ceremony was short, sweet, Sebastian doing an excellent job as he officiated. "Bucky, I knew from the very second I met you that you were the one I wanted to be with. You're beautiful, you're talented, you're the best mother to Honey and you..." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, holding her hands in his as tears were in the corner of his sockets. "You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I couldn't ask for anyone better to spend the rest of my life with..." Bucky's own eyes were filled with tears of joy, staring up at him as she tried to find her voice.

 

"Papyrus...I...I love you so much. I never thought that I could ever..." She had to take a moment and Sebastian handed her a handkerchief, nodding. She couldn't continue but Stretch knew, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze in understanding and they exchanged the rest of their vows, Corbel and Ignatius handing them the rings, looking awfully proud of themselves before running back to their parents, Sai was a sobbing mess as she held her twins, trying to get them to be quiet. Vixen took photos the entire time. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sebastian beamed, stepping back so Vixen could get the best shot.

 

"Finally." Bucky breathed as Stretch wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her deeply, her soul resonating with his as applause erupted around them. She was married to her one true love, her soulmate...

* * *

Grillby and Sebastian had outdone themselves. While Vixen had taken photos of Bucky and Stretch outside everyone moved inside to set up for the reception. The food, the decor, the music, everything was perfect. All of Sai's companions had come up to congratulate the couple, Honey and the twins were busy trying to get to the dessert table with Sesshomaru standing guard while Loki sneakily handed them little pieces under Sesshomaru's nose. 

 

Sebastian was making his rounds, seeming to be on cloud nine doing what he loved, serving and cleaning, clearly putting a great deal of pride into his work. Sai was in the middle of talking with some of her companions and eyeing Loki as he tried to sneak the twins a piece of candy when she caught sight of the bottle of wine being poured into Bucky's glass. "Wait! No! She can't have that! I mean...uh..." Sai's face went beet red, the more animalistic companions all going still as the others turned to look at her in confusion, including Bucky and Stretch.

 

"What are you talking about? Of course I can have a glass. I'm not going to get hammered drunk Sai." Bucky tried to move her hand, but Sebastian's eyes went wide for a moment, looking between Sai and Bucky, pulling the bottle of wine away. "My apologies. Seems this isn't the proper wine for the occasion. Let me grab something more appropriate." He smiled but Bucky wasn't having it. Sai had been acting so weird and now Sebastian had chosen the wrong wine?

 

"Alright. What is going on here? Sebastian never picks the wrong wine. He's literally trained in the art of wine. And you've been acting weird since yesterday." Bucky pointed at Sai who shared a look with Sesshomaru. The whole room was silent as Sai sighed, turning to look at Stretch and Bucky with a sheepish smile. "Alright alright...okay...so while I was out with Sesshomaru today he sort of let something slip about something very important and I didn't want to tell you because I know you guys don't know yet because-" She cut herself off at Bucky's really confused look. "You can't drink the wine because...because you're pregnant."

 

Bucky stared at her slack jawed, completely in shock at her words. "But...but how?" Stretch finally managed, Sesshomaru and several others stepping forward. "Your scent changes when you're pregnant. We can smell it better than most because of our advanced sense of smell. You are only a couple weeks along by our estimate." Bucky and Stretch shared a look, completely caught off guard. "We knew when Sai was pregnant too. It is fairly accurate although I'm sure if Gaster took a quick scan he would tell you the same thing if you don't believe us." Sesshomaru stood beside Sai who shared a look with him again, something going unsaid between the two of them.

 

Bucky couldn't believe it. "No, no I...I believe you. I don't know why I'd have any reason to doubt you. I just can't...I had no idea...We're pregnant. We're pregnant!" She pressed a hand to her stomach as Stretch swept her up in a hug and a kiss, murmuring soft words of love and excitement to her as the room erupted in a round of applause, Sebastian looking at Sai and Sesshomaru who both looked positively guilty, nodding softly to himself when Sai looked at him a soft smile on his lips.

 

Bucky truly couldn't be happier. This was the best day of her life...Her life was so perfect, she couldn't imagine anything better...


End file.
